


Pietro and (Y/n): A Collection of Imagines

by sailorhalsey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Breaking Up & Making Up, Brotherhood of Mutants, Bullying, Cheating, Cullenlingus, Death, Depression, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, I should probably stop while im at it, Ill post more tags as i post chapters, Kid Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, Magic, Oral Sex, Pietro Lives A Night Life, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Relationship complications, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, SO FLUFFY, Song Lyrics, bicycle ride, mentions of victor von doom, more gender-neutral pronouns ♡, pietro's pov, reader's bday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorhalsey/pseuds/sailorhalsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter is different unless an alternative ending is created.<br/>Usually told in reader's (1st) pov but sometimes in 2nd!<br/>Works for both maximoffs...most of the time...<br/>currently on hiatus thanks to writer's block )':</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe i did want him to want me, but only tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader's pov

"(Y/n) you going to my party or nah?" Tony asked me with his head tilted and fumbling with his fingers. What exactly is he trying to do?

" _What?_ Why'd you say it like that?" I asked while scrunching my face up in confusion.

I saw the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist sigh in annoyance.

"I'm trying to be cool because surprisingly...not many people are showing up to my parties anymore." He muttered the last part.

Hearing this made me quiet surprised. Most his parties were quiet a blast! Maybe since he a Pepper got together he's matured a bit.

"Really? But your parties are always so awesome!" I went over and hugged him.

"I think if you...yanno used your gift...maybe it'd be more of a party." He shrugged nonchalantly.

I groaned. ive never been a big fan of my "gift". my biggest regret was showing Tony. My mutation is just like Emma Frost's; i can change my whole body into diamond like structure at my will. But that's all I can do.

" ** _Hell no!_  ** You know how people react when they see me like that!" I stood away from him.

He wouldn't stop begging until i agreed.

"Fine!...only if you let me shoot from your repulser gauntlet." I threw a smug grin at his way.

"Bu-ugh fine!" Said Tony. "If you excuse me, i need to call a bunch of people to make the party even more lively." He walked off already dialing numbers.

Suddenly a boy with silver hair was looking at his phone not even noticing me. He was wearing a flannel shirt with ripped grey skinny jeans.

Why was he here? Did Tony know? Should i say something or go hang out with nat? Slowly i got up and then he noticed me.

"Hello beautiful." He smirked, his eyes traveling all over my body. "What's your name?"

I stared at him seeing he didn't look like a threat. _"(Y/n)."_

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Cheesy much? I cringed at him. He was clearly a fuckboy. No one could be that handsome and not have all the girls around him.

"My name is Pietro Maximoff. But you can call me babe." He winked.

"I wonder, how many girls does that work on?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised." He chuckled and so did I.

"But I usually get all the girls" he said nonchalantly.

" _Usually_?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but only some are fun; you look fun though." He smirked again.

That stupid smirk.

"I am" i returned the smirk. He watched me tauntingly. "Just not for arrogant jerks."

I walked away but he beat me to the door in a speed of seconds and i flinched being caught off guard.

"Relax sugar." he whispered licking his lips at me.

I huffed and walked past him.

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

Once I arrived to the party i started feeling a bit weird. I couldn't stop thinking about the maximoff kid. I hope he isn't there. Also I hope it isn't cold inside. maybe i should've brought a jacket with the black bralette, and matching pencil skirt plus heels I'm wearing.

When i entered the building i scanned my eyes for Tony or anyone i knew. I was starting to get panicky once i saw a bunch of people staring at me.

"(y/n)!!! (Y/n) right here!!" A drunk tony called my name causing me to blush as red as the iron man armor.

I quickly walked towards him and a woman who sure wasnt pepper. He wore a classic tux while she wore a red dress that stopped at her knees with a strapless sweetheart neckline.

"Wanda this my best friend i was talking about! (Y/n) this is a new friend." He smiled widely.

I extended my right hand out "(y/n) (l/n)." I smiled politely.

"Wanda Maximoff." She returned the smile and shook my hand.

Maximoff? The boy from earlier had a wife? Maybe his sister? No they don't look alike? Either way i didn't care.

"Ah, i see you already got a drink for me." I smiled at tony.

"Bottoms up!" He screamed and ran away.

After he left wanda and i talked about the party when suddenly the silver haired boy approached the two with not one but FOUR girls on his arms. He was wearing a white tuxedo and he looked strikingly handsome. I looked at wanda who seemed nonchalant. Why was she not mad?!

"We meet again beautiful." He looked at my outfit and his smirk seemed to say he approved.

"Pietro, you have other girls on your arms what are you doing? Females are not accessories." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Course not my twin! _But more girls equals more fun_ " he seemed to be thrilled with the girls staring at him like meat.

Twin? I would never had guessed.

"He's at it again." Wanda mumbled next to me.

"Pardon?"

"He's at it again. **He's back** to his one night stand girls." She sighed an shoved down a shot.

"Do you know what time it is?" A blonde on pietro's arm asked a redhead.

"I don't have the time." she replied looking through her clutch until she looked surprised and put in her hand in her cleavage. "Oh wait! Here it is! It's 12:36. Oh we gotta go." she grabbed the blonde's hand dragged her away.

"Hope I'm not too late for fun and drinks." A voice chuckled. i instantly recognized whom it belonged to.

"Clint!" I turned around and gave him a bear hug which he gave back. "Where's everyone?!"

"Nat's sick, Thor is in Asgard, Steve and Bucky are off doing God knows what! Bruce...i really don't know." He laughed.

Everyone was enjoyed themselves and the drinks. Pietro kept glancing at me occasionally blowing a kiss towards my direction. Until tony came with less clothes and hiccups.

"(Y/n) you promised me you would use your awesome mutation c'mon!!!" He cheered like a little kid. He started a chant as well everyone else around us. Pietro's eyes glimmered with interest and delight.

"Alright Anthony." I smiled and everyone cheered.

Starting from the scalp, in a flash of brightness and sparkles begins to crawl down my body, turning into a diamond. People gasped and some stared in amazement. I looked around bashfully at everyone and smiled softly. Now he couldn't stop staring at me.

After a while of dancing and laughs and drinking i went back to my normal body form. I walked outside with a drink and sighed to myself. Or so i thought.

"I didn't know you were a mutant too." He said startling me.

Unsure of what to say, I nodded politely.

Once second he was standing at the door then the next he was standing too close in front of my face but i didn't back up.

We stared at each other. He leaned but i didn't move. Finally we kissed slowly but it only took a minute for things to get heated. He put his hands on my waist bringing me closer while i put my hands in his hair. Our tongues swirled in each others mouths. He was too irresistible but then i remembered who he was and what kind of game he was playing.

"Woah there!" I laughed awkwardly fixing any little changes he made while he did the same. "You lookin' like you fell in love tonight."

He didn't laugh but instead looked out at the sky dramatically.

"Maybe i did?" He asked himself in a mumble.

I couldn't hear him but i walked it off. Walking back inside I saw Tony was staring at me cheekily.

"Stark why are you looking at me like that?"

"I totally ship you too."

"What?! We hooked up one time! Really it was kind of whatever..."

He looked at me not believing anything. His eyes and body language practically saying "sure".

"Would you believe me if i said I'm drunk?"

"You're buzzed."

I waved goodbye and turned towards the exit. Once i turned around I had seen a brunette sucking faces with Pietro like i had. I felt sick to my stomach. Was it because of him or the alcohol?

Right before i could step out Sam Wilson stopped me. It was nice to talking to him but once she had been stolen away by someone else, Pietro and the other girl walked up to me.

"Going home early?" He asked tauntingly with a hint of worry.

I said nothing; trying not to get attached to him.

"Wanna have a threesome?" She asked and Pietro held her hand shrugging his shoulders. She wore a short yellow dress with one sleeve.

I stared at her wondering if she had any shame. "I don't even know your name."

"Call me Marie." She said laughing at the ceiling showing hickeys, probably from Pietro. I rolled my eyes at him.

I walked out not noticing he was following me. And alone.

"Listen, i really want to get to know you better." He said still following me.

I stopped; almost letting a bitter laugh escape my mouth.

"For Pete's sake, homie pull it together!" i turned my whole body facing him. "You have a girl in there! You're nothing but a fast casanova! Look you and I, we...we could never work out. You know that right? We both could do better than each other." I walked away, angry that he just couldn't understand I'm much more than a one night stand.

When i was laying in my bed i couldn't go to sleep. I really don't know why but i miss him. There was just something in his eyes when i kissed him. Lust? Love? Pain? Pleasure? I don't know if ill ever know. Maybe i did want him to want me, but only tonight.


	2. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative ending to previous chapter smut/lemon

I walked out not noticing he was following me. And alone.

"Listen, i really want to get to know you better." He said still following me.

I stopped; almost letting a bitter laugh escape my mouth. But suddenly i had realized i wanted the same. Did I?

"Yeah? How so?" I questioned and turned to see he was smiling at me.

"Hmm i dunno maybe we could get a drink of coffee? Right now?"

"It's one am."

"So? It could keep us up for later?" He threw a wink and i rolled my eyes but giggled.

"If i were to agree, where would we go? Every cafe is closed."

"I have coffee at my place. Everyone says I'm the best at making them." He shrugged his shoulders.

I laughed but i wanted to ask if by 'everyone' he meant all the girls he brought home with him. I shouldn't think like that it'd kill the mood.

I hit him on the shoulder and laughed. We walked to his house and talked about our past and goals for the future.

Once we arrived i was in pure amazement. His apartment was at the top and it had and beautiful view of the sky.

"Um you can sit if you'd like." He gestured to the leather sofas in the living room. "I'm just gonna go make the coffee."

I nodded and sat. It seemed so quiet and relaxing. I didn't know what to do so i just closed my eyes and laid into the couch. I heard Pietro clear his throat and i instantly opened my eyes. He was staring at me, handing the cup of coffee. I was so embarrassed. I quickly grabbed the cup from his hands a mumbled a thank you.

"You looked so relaxed. I liked that. I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful." Pietro stated and i had to force myself to remember he only wanted me as a one night stand.

"Thank you for the drink, those girls are right. You are good." I said wanting to leave as quick as possible.

I stood and so did he.

"(Y/n) I..." Was all he said.

Once again he was leaning in. This time i pushed myself on top of him and held him captive in my kiss. We fell on the couch with a thud and moan escape pietro's mouth. Our tongues danced inside our mouths and we started grinding against each other.

"C'mon, lets go to my room." Pietro pulled away only to kiss and suck harshly on my neck. I moaned and nodded. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us to his room. I didn't have time to look around but i knew this bed was where dreams were made. He kept sucking until he pulled off my clothes slowly, one by one.

"You're wearing too much clothes for my likening." I was too damn smug at this point.

"Mind lending a hand?" He asked and we switched spots so he was laying down watching me take off his pants slowly. He muttered a low moan. I once i dropped his pants he quickly took off his pants and ripped off my underwear and bra.

"I lied." He marveled at my naked body. What did that mean? I was so confused until he continued. "This," he gestured to me "is when your beauty shiniest the most." He smiled genuinely.

"Alright enough talk." I demanded pulling his boxers down, springing his throbbing dick out. I licked my lips and gave it a kiss.

"(Y/n)! Oh (Y/n)!"

I hallowed my cheeks and took in as much as i could. My hands dominated the rest i couldn't reach. His moans sounded so angelic and i wanted to hear him moan my name more. He started pulling my hair tightly and i started bobbed my head the quickest i could go. Before he could cum he pulled me away. I was confused to say the least.

"Your turn." He smirked and from that smirk i could've drowned from my wetness.

He laid me down and began at licking my slit. His tongue swirled and nibbled on my clit. I began saying his name like it was the only prayer i knew.

"Pietro! Oh! Pietro! Yes! God YES!"

I felt him smile and he pulled away sticking a finger in me. I put my hands in the ends of his hair and pulled. I bucked myself to his face but he pulled my legs down and i whined and begged for him.

"I love it when you same my name (Y/n). Beg louder." He commanded and thrusted another finger. With each second my moans began to get heavy and raspy. I arched my back ready to cum but he quickly pulled out. I was lost in a daze before I knew what he was doing. He grabbed a condom out from a drawer and slid it on quick. "You okay?" He asked as he lined himself up. I wanted to say something sassy but i just really wanted him. I nodded my head hoping he'd hurry. "Good." He smirked and slammed into me. 

I was a mess of moans and swears. Pietro would groan and kiss all over my body.

"Fuck Pietro! Fuck please faster! Harder!" I begged. He used his mutation to go faster and deeper. I flipped us over so I was straddling him. It felt pure bliss and ecstasy with the new position. When i was bouncing on him he grabbed my breast. I felt myself letting go but i kept jumping for Pietro. I knew he was about to reach his climax because he put his hands on my hips to help slam down my body on his. He bucked his hips and after a few grunts his thrusts became sloppier. He pulled himself out of me and threw the condom on the floor. I rolled over on the other side of the bed.

When we both had caught our breath in the dimly illuminated room we looked at each other. He smiled genuinely once again and i half smiled realizing something.

I had became something I told myself i was much more. His one night stand. Why was i such an idiot?! That smug bastard.

"That was...amazing, truly...but even if this was a dream, i hope the next time when we finish our coffee we can talk?" He prayed as he pulled the covers over us and i rolled my back to face him.

"Yeah." I muttered hoping he heard so I wouldn't have to repeat. Next time? He wanted a next time? I didn't know if staying over while he spooned me was a mistake or a blessing but all i needed to know was that I could promise myself that i won't let him complete me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this turned you off rather on


	3. The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the night when I’m dreaming, I know your body’s next to mine. In the dark I can feel it." She murmured against my chest and looked at me with her (color) eyes that i adored so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pietro's pov  
> 

Her screams echoed as I ran my fastest to the source. I could find her due to the how dark the world suddenly became and my tears blurring my vision.

"Pietro! How could you?! Why?!" She thundered.

"I'm sorry (Y/n)! I really am! Please! I love you! Forgive me!" I begged letting my knees drop to the ground with a thud. My sobs echoed loud enough to wake me up from my nightmare. I quickly turned to hug the object next to me but soon realized it was my pillow and not the love of my life and I had woken up again alone. I could've swore i felt the warmth from her body radiating off to my side. I sighed and put my hand through my hair. Why did i have to be such an idiot and cheat on her?! I loved (Y/n) so much! I regret everything i did that night. Sometimes I would have beautiful dreams of us. I looked at my phone and read '2:28' on the screen. As I laid my head back, I listened to the rain faintly. It had started since i saw Marie, after months of serenity, she pulled me back in the life i escaped of one night stands after (y/n) entered my life. I stared at the empty space until I returned to sleep.

 

The rain hadn't seemed to be stopping anytime sooner. Walking beside our favorite café made me miss her more and more. I looked inside and saw it was nearly empty. Might as well make myself suffer more and enter. I sat the farthest away from our usual spot. When the waitress arrived, she seemed a bit confused. She saw (Y/n) wasn't there like she usually was. We knew her name was Nicole and she knew ours.

"What would you like to order?" She fidgeted.

"Decaf."

"That all?"

I slowly nodded. She turned around only to look back to me.

"Where is she?" She hesitated.

I ignored her and skimpily stared ahead. It took her a second but she got the message and walked away with my order. I pretended to be busy by using my phone but in reality i was using doing something i should've done when i met (y/n). Deleting random girl's numbers from my contact list. I heard a bell ring signaling a customer walked in. I didn't dare looking knowing damn well it wasn't her. I heard footsteps past me until i had seen a familiar back and hair pass by. I looked up and saw her. My throated became dry and i stood up quickly and stared. (Y/n) wore an oversized green sweater, black jeans, and her favorite shoes i-oh-so remember buying for her. Holding on to her umbrella, she looked beautiful as usual while I looked and felt like a piece of shit. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation of her and a waitress but i knew i had to talk to her. She grabbed a drink that had been given to her and walked away, only to stop like a deer caught in the headlights.

"(Y/n)." I whispered and she bolted out the door. My mutation kicking in I was already outside the door before her. She opened her red umbrella and I smiled missing the cute bunny head designs on it. "(Y/n) pleas-" I called out but she cut me off.

"Cut the crap Pietro. You're only sorry cause you got caught. Don't forget we're not together anymore so you don't have to be sneaking behind anyone's back anymore." (Y/n) growled and i felt worse.

"I know what I did, and believe me that was my BIGGEST regret. (Y/n), I lo-" she suddenly dropped everything and grabbed me by the shoulders while pushing me against a wall.

"NO! NO!" She snapped and punched my chest repeatedly. I grabbed her wrists and her eyes became watery. She whimpered and looked me in the eyes. "Pietro, when I was with you I knew I was searching for something I was never going to reach; your love and attention!"

I had been quite taken back in shock. I thought i had shown her many times i loved her. I was even the first to admit it. Her shoulders slumped down and began crying. I pulled her to my chest but she resisted. I watched her squirm and squeal until she let her guard down and sobbed harder.

"(Y/n) I, I don't know what to say? I thought I was showing my love the entire time. I thought it was complete obvious to you and everyone else I was head over heels for you. Me cheating...I'll never forgive myself for letting my needs come before you. Please (y/n) I can't live without you! I've given all my love to you." I told her.

"In the night when I’m dreaming, I know your body’s next to mine. In the dark I can feel it." She murmured against my chest and looked at me with her (color) eyes that i adored so much.

"Won't you stay with me?" I requested.

I watched her smile and picked up her umbrella. She stuck out her hand i gave her mine. We walked back to the café and I felt happier when I saw the rain had stopped and a bright rainbow appear in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Sarah


	4. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for posting late sorry and the outfit seemed much better in my head

"Are you ready?" I trembled avoiding his gaze, afraid he might laugh but deep down I knew he wouldn't.

"I’m ready to go; but you know I can’t do it alone." He replied touching my cheek with his warm fingertips. I still couldn't look him in the eye. What if something were to happen one of us?

"Hey now, hey now." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, easing my worries. He smiled at me handing me my boots. "We'll be fine. We'll come home afterward and binge watch on whatever you want! I'll order pizza and forget this day."

I nodded knowing he was always true to his word. Now I couldn't stop staring at him. His suit never let me down, it hugged his body tightly, revealing all of his muscles and his cute butt. I was glad I was the only telepath in this building. I sighed looking down putting my finishing pieces to my outfit. I tried my hardest to shake off the feeling that something awful was going to happen. But looking into Pietro's eyes reassured me everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. "You two lover birds ready?! Magneto is going to kills us for your slowness!" A voice yelled behind the door and two more voices praising the first.

"I think we should go huh?" Pietro laughed as he helped me up from the bench we were previously sitting on.

"You think?" I mocked in a sarcastic voice and smiled. He gave me a fake laugh and opened the door for me only to already be outside waiting for me. "Wow Pie, I felt you push me before i walked out. You're such a gentleman!"

"Hey, you clearly wanted a bad boy when you agreed to date me." He put his hands up in surrender.

"You two are gross! Can't you be mushy another time?!" Blob sneered in disgust. "We have to go now!" He began to run towards the jet Magneto had for us, The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Although Pietro could've ran passed us, he decided to stay behind and walk with me.

"We kinda look like we're cosplaying." I giggled looking at our battle outfits. Everyone in the Brotherhood, designed theirs making it original. Mine had white thigh-high boots, a white body suit with light grey spirals covering it, and my (color) (length) hair pulled into a ponytail.

"We should totally go to Anime Expo." Pietro suggested and i couldn't help the smile that slapped on my face. "Maybe you could be Sailor Moon? I'll be your Tuxedo Mask?" I was trying my hardest not to let it show that I was way too excited for the possible plans. I glanced over at him and he winked at me. Smug bastard knew what he was doing. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and ran to the jet. Wanda and Blink were there already. They immediately stopped discussing of whatever they were giggling about. Probably boys.

"Where's Pyro, and Toad?" Pietro asked trying to avoid the awkwardness as we sat down. In sync, they both shrugged their shoulders making Pietro roll his eyes. I saw Blob running in our direction but Blink threw a crystal at him and he disappeared. I stayed quiet through out the ride although Pietro wouldn't stop whispering sweet nothing's into my ear to try and call me down. This wasn't my first time going on a mission with these guys, but this time the humans had been getting crazier and actually killed two mutants in public. Magneto needs us to kill them as soon as possible so we can finally make every place, everywhere, Genosha; or at least that's what he says. But I only want Pietro and mutants to feel safe. I looked over at him again and smiled genuinely. God I was madly in love with him. He made me feel so alive and full of courage. He smiled back at me and I knew we were going to be okay.

⊹ . + * . ⋆ ✫ · ˚ . * . . · ✧ ✦ * ✵ . ˚ ⋆ · ˚ . * . . · ✧ ✦ ✵ + * ✵ . ˚ ⊹ . + * . ⋆ ✫ · ˚ . * . . ˚ ⊹ . * . ⋆ ✫ · ˚ . * . . · ✧ ✦ ✵ + * ✵ . ˚ 

The battle against whoever was a bit of a struggle but we were managing. Magneto did not tell us who would we be fighting against and he was not here like he said he would be. Pietro was inside with with his twin, Wanda trying to hack a stupid system while the rest of us stopped anyone who tried to interfere. Seeing as I, am the telepath in the group, I had no idea why they didn't let me try to hack. No, I don't want to stay close to Pietro at any costs...okay so maybe I did! But that's being a good girlfriend right? I saw a man waving a stun baton and running to me. I smirked and used psionic force bolts on him. He dropped the baton and clutching his head and dropped to his knees and Blob grabbed him and threw him to a group of men, knocking them down as if they were bowling pins. I smiled at him as did he and suddenly his eyes were wide and filled with shock. I read his mind but all i heard was his scream and suddenly i saw him drop to the ground and he knocked everyone down with the wind. Quickly standing with everyone else, I saw the blood and holes on his back. My eyes darted towards the men who killed them and amplified my force bolts as loud as I could. They began thrashing and screaming their lungs out and suddenly their bodies were still. Blob was gone and my worrying increased. Where was Pietro?!

"Wanderess! Help!" Cried Toad who battled humans wearing armor with his tongue when suddenly he was shot dead. I stopped in my tracks in fear. His last words were begging for my help. I dropped to the ground and screamed as loud as I could. What had I agreed to when I was younger? Who had said making friends and watching them die would be fun?! Suddenly I wasn't outside, I was in the first floor of the building with mostly everyone. Blink clutched me and cradled me as I cried.

"Where's Pietro?!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry he's-"

"Quiet your stupid crying princess! You're part of the Brotherhood! If you're going to act like a prissy crybaby don't come back to the battles." Pyro hissed looking out a window.

I pushed Blink away and stared at him with bloodshot eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Your FRIENDS are dying! We could be next!" I screeched as he put his hand in the air but came to a halt as Blink teleported him away. I turned to hug her but she had an arrow through her stomach and blood pooling down her pink lips. I screamed again as she fell on top of me and coughed up blood on my face but i didn't care.

"No, Blink! Please! You can't leave me!" I spooned her as she did to me before. She smiled in my arms and used one last crystal on me. I was no longer holding her but flying in the air until a pair of strong arms caught me.

"(Y/n)! Oh my God! I was so worried; I heard your screams but i didn't know how to get to you." He explained voice cracking with teary eyes. He hugged me and repeatedly kissed me all over my face. I pulled his body as close as i could. I heard Wanda speak but i could make out the words. All I could think about was Pietro. He looked so broken. I doubt I looked any better. With a loud bang, the wall behind Wanda was knocked down. Pietro grabbed her and put us behind him defensively. But the next thing to happen was so unexpected, that even I could not read it was going to happen.

"Guys! It's me! Scarlet Witch is right here with my brother Quicksilver and my teammate Wanderess." She ran towards the light and suddenly three S.H.I.E.L.D agents were in our faces, pointing weapons at us except her.

"Wanda...you were secretly working for them?!" Pietro fumed.

"Brother, I-"

"NO WANDA! NO!" Pietro was about to grab me and go but suddenly he was too slow and was shot twice, one in the leg and one where his heart was. My psionic knives turned into kitanas and they instantly died as the mental weapons sliced their brains in half. I dropped to my knees and cradled Pietro.

"Pie please no! Don't die! I need you right here with me!" I begged while putting my hands on his cheek. My tears flowed down cleaning off the dirt and blood on my face.

"(Y/n), who said I was leaving you? I'll always be by your side." He wiped my tears away. "...(y/n), you are my first love, my only love... even if we're reborn, in another life, we'll find each other... and then... We'll fall in love again..." He held my hands while staring into my eyes.

"Pie... please don't quote Princess Serenity at a time like this." I laughed sadly and he did too. He puckered his lips and i passionately kissed his lips knowing damn well this would be our last time. When I pulled away I felt so numb. I couldn't hear his breathing or his thoughts of me anymore. I set him down and laid beside him. Stupid Magneto. Stupid everything. Stupid Me! I should've attacked those agents before hand.

"Wander-I mean (y/n); yanno you could join us, the Avengers. I'm sure they'd love to-"

"Piss off."

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'PISS OFF'. I rather die loyal than die a traitor. How could you stay with them when they killed your twin?!" I thundered at her.

"He was already a dead man. You all were. Why do you think my father never showed up? I couldn't handle him much longer and i was going to ask everyone who survived if the wanted to join but.." 

"But everyone is dead." I cut her off.

She sighed and walked away. Mentally I heard the agents outside waiting for her to come out so they could burn the place down to the ground. I didn't care. I had the love of my life right by me. He was always going to be with me. I cuddled into his side and wrapped his arm around me. Closing my eyes i gave him another last kiss. I knew we were going to be okay.


	5. Lorna the Amazing Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew little sisters could be such wingwomen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more dofp than aou sorry it just fit the story better

"Don't touch that!" Boomed a voice while the sound of skin against skin contact followed shortly behind. I snapped my neck to my left and saw Pietro dumbfounded, rubbing his red hand. His adorable little sister, Lorna narrowed her eyes at him and ran her fingers through her brunette hair with natural green highlights in frustration. "Pietro! You promised you would behave! (Y/n) please control your boyfriend!" She whined.

I blushed as red as the ribbon on her top hat she put back on her head. "Lorna, he's a big boy, i can't control him!...and we're um we're not dating..." I stammered while looking around the familiar home of the Maximoff's hoping at least he didn't see me blushing.

" _A_ re _you sure?_  'Cause Pietro says-"

"Lorna aren't you going to show us your magic trick already?!" He begged while fidgeting around, avoiding any contact with me.

"Well i was until you touched my props! Which I said not to do!" She sighed while sticking her hand underneath the table she set for her magic show. "Aha! Here I found it!" She smiled, hiding her hands behind her back. "Now, close your eyes!"

"Lorna what are you-"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes but-"

"Then prove it and close your eyes." She demanded in an annoyed voice. Pietro and I closed are eyes waiting for her next command. "Okay now stick your right hand out Pie, and your left hand (nickname)." She muffled a giggled. We did as we were told and suddenly something clasped around my wrist with a click. I opened my eyes in shock to see Pietro and I had been handcuffed to each other.

"Lorna! What kind of magic trick is this?!" He demanded pulling his arm towards him for closer inspection while yanking my body to him.

"Quit it Pie!" I yelled pulling my arm to him to avoid pain. He stopped letting our hands fall on each others thighs. He was so close i bet he could hear my rapid heartbeat. I looked to the tiny magician with scarlet cheeks. I wondered if I was always so red near him.

"I, Lorna the Amazing Magician, will next swing my wand in the air while yelling out the magic words; Abracadabra! Poof!" She cried into the air and tapped the keyhole of handcuffs with a clink. I waited for our sudden release but nothing happened. I felt him burning two holes at the side of my head and I prayed Lorna would quickly hurry up. "Uh that wasn't supposed to happen? Um lemme try again?" She nervously laughed and repeated her steps. Still nothing.

"Lorna, where's the key?" Pietro tapped his fingers onto the armrest of the couch.

"Well see about that...I thought since I succeeded the trick with my Barbie and Daddy...I could surely open it with you guys." Her bottom lip tucked into her mouth as she pouted.

We both sighed knowing their adoptive father, Django, could break through any lock in a matter of minutes. Lorna had no idea, not even the fact the children in the household were mutants: Maybe the guy Pietro's mom once knew could've helped us? He could control metal.

"Okay well we need to look for the key, because it's really starting to dig into my skin and it hurts!" I stood as I battled it and tried pacing around but i was brought back by a strong force. I looked down as I realized Pietro tried to wrap both his arms around and hold me down.

"We will find the key, my dad will come home in a couple of hours and he will help us." He told me into my hair and petted it with his free hand. He was only a few inches taller than me; and I know he's only trying to help me before I lose it in front of his little sister. I nodded knowing fully well I trusted my best friend. I looked up and smiled at him and restrained myself from slamming my lips on to his. We stared into each other's eyes. I hadn't realized how beautiful his-

"Ahem!"

We pulled away from each other only to be pulled back. "Ow!" We synced and laughed. Looking at the doorway stood their adoptive mom whom allowed most people to call her by her first name, Marya. You see, Wanda and Pietro were adopted by them because their mother had died and their father was never in their lives. Their younger sister Lorna, had another family but they died too when she was just a baby so their parents took her too. They are very friendly people.

"Hello, (Y/n)! Kiddos, I wanted to let you know Daddy isn't coming home tonight, he's out doing business-y stuff and will probably be back tomorrow night. I already informed Wanda before she left to her friends for a sleepover. (Y/n), you sleeping over?" She asked smiling at me.

Looking down to my wrist I nodded knowing my parents wouldn't be too happy to see me attached to a boy. I know Marya wouldn't mind and at least she knew we were friends. Nothing more.

"Oh good! I'll make some pizza!" She cheered and walked away. Lorna tried following but Pietro grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You're helping us look for the key. Where do you remember putting it last?" He asked bending down while forcing me to sit on the floor.

"In Wanda's room, but she always locks her door when she's not home." The tiny mutant put her hands on her hips and confirmed.

"Dam-dang it. Maybe you could use your mutation frosty." He looked to me and stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah I should just freeze the handcuffs, wait lots of hours for the ice to melt and then oh wait! NOTHING to happen because i can only FREEZE things." I dangled the metal wrist trap in his face for emphasis."I need to call my parents to let them know I'm sleeping over. Also try not to use your mutation. It won't end up good for either of us." I warned him. He groaned and complied. Walking over to the couch was difficult considering Pietro still thought he could walk comfortably. Once we sat, using their home-phone I called them and surprisingly they agreed. "So, what to do on a Friday afternoon, handcuffed to my best friend?" I requested putting my head on his chest as he rubbed his eyes.

"We could play pin-nevermind um we could make-out?" He suggested wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes but I knew it wasn't a bad idea.

"Maybe this is good for you, so far you haven't stole anything." I analyzed and he laughed.

"I think you're right. You're a good influence on me; well says Wanda and Mom." He smiled into my hair. Slowly, I began to drift off unto sleep due to Pietro's warm body and him humming a melody.

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

My eyelids blinked open as I still laid with him but this time it was different. Looking around there was a blanket on us and he cuddled me as close as he could to his chest. I looked out the window and a crescent moon shined out through the window. What time is it? I succeeded of prying his arms open and setting myself free. I walked into the kitchen and saw some homemade pizza and cookies. Marya was clearly the best. I continued to eat alone until i mentally slapped myself.

Pietro and I were no longer handcuffed.

How had I not realized? I ran over to him and he was cuddling a pillow. Aww. He looks even cuter in his sleep. Wait, this is creepy.

"Pietro, wake up we're free." I shook his shoulders. He groaned in his sleep.

"(Y/n), just because I love you doesn't mean you can wake me up whenever you please." He announced to me while his eyes were still closed. I let him go, my hands automatically flying towards my mouth and stared at him with wide eyes. Pietro loved me? The boy I was in love with since we had met?

"Pie, how asleep are you?" I gulped.

"Well now I'm wide awake thanks to you frostbite." He sat up. His face seemed amused until he saw my expression. "What? What's wrong?" He froze as well.

"Is it true?" I begged, locking my eyes with his.

"Is what true?"

"You love me?"

"Of course I d-"

"Romantically or platonic?"

He started at me without emotion. He seemed to be thinking carefully how to answer.

"Well? Which is it?" I demanded but I felt a cold sweat coming.

"...romantically." He broke the contact.

I smiled and suddenly my choice was clear. I grabbed him by the head and pushed my lips against his. He seemed surprised but smiled. He pressed his lips more and grabbed my waist pulling us in more. Once again, we pulled away by an awkward cough. Instead of Marya, as we feared, Wanda was smirking and leaning against the door.

"W-Wanda! I thought you were at a sleepover?" Pietro stammered and I felt my cheeks burn up.

"I was. But it got boring, walked home to find something interesting though." She walked towards her room then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You owe us."

"Owe?"

"Us?"

Suddenly Lorna peeked her head from the corner of the wall.

"It was so obvious you two liked each other. So we came up with a plan to get you two together." She explained while showing the key to us. The two girls giggled and walked away leaving us alone.

"So...you wanna keep making out?"

"Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you could tell i didn't know how to finish that


	6. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short fluff more aou than dofp  
> I'm sorry if the translation is wrong I blame google

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a drabble that popped through my brain

Zipping up my jacket, I grabbed the handle from my suitcase and walked to the window.

"Do you really need to go?"

I sighed knowing how worryingly he would get over Wanda and I.

"You know I have to." I looked over to him. I saw the fear in his eyes but I couldn't drop everything just for him. I have ambitions too.

"I know, I know. Look, I'm sorry. Fuck! It's just..." He looked away. "I don't want you to go. I know its selfish but what if something were to happen? I can't lose you."

I let the suitcase drop on the floor and walked over to him. I caressed his face and we locked eyes.

"Pie, you could never lose me." I confirmed and he lightly smiled. He pulled my hands away from his face and kissed my knuckles. Nodding in reassurance, he pulled me close to his body. "Also you promised you would visit with everyone else." I mumbled against his shoulder. I felt his body shake with a rumble of laughter.

"Of course, Moya Zhizn'. I wouldn't miss a chance to see you or your enchanting performances for anything." He planted a kiss on my scalp. I pulled away from him and I knew he was trying his hardest to hold in his tears; so was I. I crashed my lips against him, savoring him one last time. I walked out of the home we built to grow together, waiting for a new discovery all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you noticed i deleted part two of ltam, i am going to rewrite it so don't worry the smut will come back


	7. Landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So when you're caught in a landslide, I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you. And in the rain, give you sunshine. I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you." He kissed your head and his voice cracked as he sang to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning(s); bullying, cheating, sadness but overall fluff  
> 2nd pov (surprisingly)

The moment you came home you ran to your room and locked your door while crying. You dug your face into your pillow and cried hard each time you took a breath in. You were so tired of the constant bullying from everyone because you came out to your friends that you were a mutant. They left you fright away once you opened up about it and felt safe and comfortable with them. Ever since they constantly picked on you for being different. Then today you found out your boyfriend of six months cheated on you with one of your old "friend" and admitted he never even loved you. Your family didn't even notice or care you was depressed. You heard my phone ring and you cleared your burning throat. The only friend left was calling you, Pietro Maximoff.

"Hey how was school it kinda sucks being sick but yay no homework for today until Mrs. Hammer yanks me by the throat again anyway today I saw Wanda do the funniest thing ever oh wait shit I'm sorry I'll let you finish." He quickly spoke into your ear and you tried your hardest not to break down on the phone and scare him away.

"I um had an amazing time at school actually." You lied.

"Really? I didn't think it was possible. What'd you do that I missed?" He requested and you sighed away from the phone bringing it back once a decent lie came to your head.

"I um I went to school and... [voice cracks] got my heart broken, all of my friends bullied me again and I'm so sad and depressed. I'm sorry Pietro I know I'm annoying I'll just hang up now." You pulled your ear away to end the call only for him to hang up already. 'Great! Now I have nobody.' you sobbed harder and wrapped your arms around yourself until you felt strong arms wrap around you and heard a door close. Looking up, you saw Pietro pull you against his chest on the floor. You already knew he was a mutant too, he was actually the inspiration for you to tell your so called friends, but you didn't know why he was here

"Piet-"

"I know you're sad and tired, you've got nothing left to give, but you'll find another life to live. I know you'll get over it." He mumbled into your hair and rocked you two back and forth. "So when you're caught in a landslide, I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you. And in the rain, give you sunshine. I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you." He kissed your head and his voice cracked as he sang to you. You stared into his eyes as tears streamed down his face. Your eyes burned red, you could feel it.

"Pietro, why are you doing this? Why are you crying?" Your bottom lip quivered while you wiped away his tears.

"Can't you see it (y/n)? I'm hopelessly in love with you. I'm so angry at all the pain everyone is causing you. You're an amazing, smart, beautiful angel. I'm so mad at myself that I didn't know before of how much you were suffering. You seemed so fine but I should've known. I should've protected you." He slumped his shoulders and held you tighter. You leaned forward to him and pressed your forehead against his chest.

"Pietro, it's okay. You're here now and I'm so happy, honestly." You sniffled. You knew he meant everything. He was always honest when he cried and when he was around you. You smiled into his shoulder which encourage him to sing to you more.

"And every time that you're lonely and every time that you're feeling low, you should know I'll be there for you." He assured you and you knew he was always going to there for you no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you feel alone, know that you're not and if you need someone to talk to about anything, there are millions of people willing to help and listen including myself


	8. Midnight Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again 2nd pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaatttt? Two chapters in a day?! Yeah i kinda felt bad for half assing and i know i know smut will come soon  
> 

"I'm a little bit confused."

That one little sentence gave you the your brightest idea you've had since your first day of college. Your best friend (f/n), had a tough time with history and their confusion had led to your brilliant idea of starting a homework group with a couple of your other friends. Every Friday afternoon, you two and three other girls would spend sometime at your house to help each other with studies and homework. The first few meetings were a success until tonight... It had been way past the time it would have ended and not a single excuse blew up your phone. Looking at your phone screen again to check the time, the numbers blinked back "9:50".

'Am I just going to stay up late and binge watch on Netflix?' You pondered back at the screen of Parks and Recreation. Suddenly a knock on the door made you groan and stand up. You pressed paused on Leslie once more complimenting Ann to see two girls from your group; Kitty Pryde and Illyana Rasputin. The two had been best friends since they were younger and were on everyone's snapstory. You blinked at their short dress and locked down to your pajamas in embarrassment of how fabulous they looked.

"Hey, so we figured you'd be here waiting for us sorry anyway we wanted to know if you would like to go to a party?" Kitty asked hopefully while Illyana nodded.

"A frat party! Everyone is there! We just came back and saw everyone from our little sessions there! Except (f/n), they looked a bit sick. They were fine yesterday though?" Illyana twisted her face in confusion while you prayed it wasn't your cooking that poisoned them. "But anyway either no one invited you or you're sick because, who turns down a fraternity party?!" She questioned with wide eyes as if it was the biggest sin possible.

"Excuse her, she's had a little too much before we came." Kitty patted her head as if she were a hyper child.

"Actually I didn't know, and now that you mention it I don't wanna go so bye." You shut the door as quickly as you could.

"You're not going to throw away one of your final chances to party for a movie night all alone!"

"I will have you know I pride myself off being alone."

"Whatever April Ludgate, but c'mon! Cute boys are there!"

"Don't you two ever think about something else other than boys?"

"Video games."

"Food."

'Typical.' You rolled your eyes. You weighed out the pros and cons of going and of how long it would take until they'd leave. Surely they'd get bored of you and go back to the party, right? The pounding of knocks didn't stop until you heard a noise in your kitchen.

'Why would anyone break in to a dorm room?' You wondered and grabbed the nearest weapon; a bat thankfully.

Slowly you crept to the source of the noise and held your arms high ready to beat the shit out of whoever broke in to your shared dorm.

"BOO!" Popped out a face in yours and you swung your bat at their head but missed when they ducked. On closer inspection you realized it was Kitty.

"What the fuck?!" You screamed at each other.

"What the hell?! How did you get in here?!" You yelled and she laughed at your expression. You stared at the slight dent on the wall in horror. 'How am I gonna explain this to my roommates?!' You mentally screamed.

"Let's just say I can phase through walls." She stated in a matter of fact. "Why the hell did you get a bat? I've never heard of anyone robbing shitty uni apartments."

You looked behind her and there was no sign of how she got in. Maybe she could phase through stuff.

"Robbery isn't the only thing that could happen to someone alone." You warned her.

"Yeah I know sorry, but how else were we supposed to get you dressed up without you letting us in?" She unlocked your door letting her best friend in.

"What the hell was up with that screaming?" She asked and shut the door. "Anyway lets get you ready! It's already ten so we need to get you dressed!"

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

It took twenty minutes, but after a war of what should you wear was finally ended with you wearing a black mesh dress with matching colored heels. Your (length) (color) hair was let down You looked damn fine.

"We're wasting precious drinking time now!" Rushed Illyana as Kitty locked your door and kept the key. You looked at her suspiciously until she explained.

"Don't worry I'm not drinking too much tonight." She smiled and you relaxed.

You all walked and talked about your classes mostly until you heard the cheers and the music's beat from a block a way.

"Yay! Body shots here we come!" Cheered Illyana as she dragged you both. Drunk 20 year olds laid on grass along with a red solo cup, lots of colorful lights and dancing music encouraged everyone to drink and dance more. When the Russian came to a halt, she fixed her hair and linked arms with Kitty, leaving you all alone. No one seemed to care or notice you since all the attention was on four boys playing beer pong. One boy sparked your interest. He had striking silver hair, well built body, and it seemed he was fast with his fingers. He chugged down a cup and locked eyes with you. He choked on his drink and his partner laughed like everyone else.

'Real smooth' you giggled. He looked at you again this time with a smirk on his lips. He winked at you before nonchalantly tossing a pong ball into the other team's cup. The crowd behind him jumped and roared with delight. He didn't seem to care as all of his focus was on you. Your cheeks burned scarlet and you walked away looking for someone trustworthy to hang with. Across the the living room where you were at, you saw your friend Darcy drink with an unfamiliar female. Deciding you had nothing to lose you walked over to them. Passing by the stoner lounge you coughed while stealing one of their bottles, and rushed over to the girls. They smiled at you and smiled even wider at the bottle.

"Hey beautiful, what do you have there?" Darcy slurred. You looked down to the bottle realizing you took vodka and took a swing. You handed it to your eager, drunk friend. You smiled at her friend and she returned it back. She leaned her head towards you and stuck her hand out.

"Natasha." She smiled and you shook her hand.

"(Y/n)," you introduced and she nodded drinking her cup. After the bottle finished, Darcy had left you two alone for more drinks. The both of you agreed it would be fun to dance. You danced, or attempted to in your tall heels, but nonetheless had fun. Some people stared at you two and some joined but once again you caught the eyes of the mysterious handsome stranger from earlier. You smirked at him and he bit his bottom lip in pleasure of your notice. You turned to Nat and she pulled you away as more people began to dance.

"I'm gonna go home now it's already 11:40, I have a class in the morning. Do you want me to walk you or you'll be fine?" She asked in your ear. You kept eye contact with him and he walked briskly to your direction.

"I think I'll be fine." You stood tall and took her cup away drank the rest. Once she walked away, you took an over the shoulder look and he was five feet away.

"Hi," His voice traveled around your body. "My name is Pietro Maximoff."

"I'm (Y/n) (L/n)" You batted your eyelashes at him. You hoped you looked sexy rather looking like you had something stuck in your eyes.

"Are you going home?" He asked with concern. You didn't answer him but continued to stare in awe. You noticed he looked better up close."Don't worry, I made sure to completely sober up before I came to talk to you."

It wasn't the fact you stayed silent because you didn't trust him, you were just admiring his beauty. Coming back to Earth, you nodded slowly. He volunteered to take you home and you thanked him. The walk to your dorm wasn't silent like you expected. Talks about your family and life after college filled the empty gap between you two that slowly closed up. Once you got to your dorm, suddenly the magic of your almost-friendship snapped into nothing but awkwardness.

"Um, do you wanna come inside? We could I watch tv and drink or something." You asked as you put your hand on the door knob. He nodded and smiled genuinely. You twisted it but it didn't budge open. 'Why isn't it opening?!' Your mind panicked.

"Don't you have a key?"

"Crap. I uh...totally forgot my friend took my key!" You nervously giggled and bowed your head down in embarrassment. You slowly slid down your door and sat in pity.

"Pryde?" He narrowed his eyes with a raised eyebrow. You slowly nodded and he cracked a grin. "She usually takes keys as a prank." Your cheeks turned even redder at the realization she pranked you. "What are you gonna do?" He sat next to you. The truth was you didn't know. Looking for Kitty was probably a lost cause and you left your phone inside.

"I dunno probably just wait for one of my roommates to show up." You shrugged your shoulders looking out the window.

"Well if you don't mind, I could wait with you?"

"No, no, you don't have to." You assured him with hand gestures and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, I want to... I want to get to know you better." He curled his lips into a smile and you couldn't disagree. Afraid you might melt from his beautiful eyes, you looked out to the midnight moon. It was nice talking to your new friend named Pietro. Who knew maybe he could be something much more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah the orginal title for this chapter was "beer pong" but i didn't like it


	9. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut/lemon  
> 2nd pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY AFTER I POSTED MY LAST CHAPTER I MOVED STATES AND MY HOUSE DOESNT HAVE WIFI STILL BUT I ALREADY HAD CHAPTERS WRITTEN IN MY LAPTOP SO I HAD TO REWRITE THEM ON MY PHONE AND MY PHONE WAS DISCONNECTED FOR A WHILE so yeah

Waiting for Steve at the Avengers Tower was probably not the best thing. Yes, you were an Avenger too but you did not want to see your ex, Pietro. Yes, it was a very bad idea to date your teammate but you didnt regret one bit. You looked at the text Steve sent you half an hour ago promising he would be there in ten minutes.  
  
"Liar." You spat at the screen, voice thick with venom.  
  
"Whos a liar?" You heard behind your back. Your face flushed and you stayed still. You knew that voice like the back of your hand.  
  
'Why him of all people?' You begged.  
  
"Um I'm waiting for Steve..." You turned to look at Pietro and his expression looked sad.  "He promised we'd meet up here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why does it matter to you."  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
"You wanted to know everything. Thats why we didnt work out."  
  
Suddenly his face was in yours and you didnt miss his smug smirk. His eyes dark, he bite his bottom lip. "But I knew it turned you on. Didnt it?" He laid his hand on your cheek and you looked away from his eyes.  
  
"No." You gulped.  
  
"Are you sure?" His warm fingers traced down your arms and your breath hitched.  
  
You held yourself down from kissing his lips and  jumping on him. You looked at his face and bit your lip but he seemed to get another message. He pulled away from you awkwardly and walked away. Your face fell and sighed. He was gone in a blink of an eye and you wondered if you should follow. Without a thought you telported inside his room where his eyes shut. Your breath began to shake as you crawled on his bed.  
  
'This says another bad idea written all over it.' You told yourself but didnt seem to stop. His eyes fluttered open as you came to a halt beside him. His mouth opened to say something but you pushed your lips on his. In that moment you realized you needed him more than ever. And by the tent his pants so did he.  
  
Breaking free from the kiss he smiled. "I knew it turned you on."  
  
"Whatever you're starting to turn me off."  
  
Using his power he quickly laid you under him and he hovered over you.  
  
"What can I do to change that?" He licked his lips.  
  
"Kiss me," he began to kiss your neck as yoi continued "touch me," his hands flew to the bottom of your shirt, tugging at it. Your eyes scaned his face and whispered in his ear "fuck me."  
  
He groaned in pleasure and ripped pulled your shirt off. You did the same to him and your feet pushed him closer against your body from his back. His hands pulled at your waist and tugged once more. You sat up a bit to help him and once he got your jeans off he continued his kissing.  
  
"God I missed you. You're so irresistible." He moaned as you locked your fingers in his hair.  
  
"I missed you too. All of you." You unzipped his jeans. Thankfully he got the message and pulled away from you to tear off his jeans.  
  
You fingertips rubbed up and down on his abs. He kissed your right shoulder and hooked his fingers into your underwear, making sure to tease you by slowly pulling them down.  
  
"I hate you." You whined and he gave you a dark chuckle.  
  
"Thats why you're here huh?"  
  
"Pietro enough with the cockiness and just fuck me already!"  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
Less than a second, his underwear along with yours and your bra was off. He pulled a condom over himself and slowly led himself into you.  
  
You both moaned in satisfaction of missing each other. He surprisngly stayed still for you to get used to and with a roll of your hips he sprang into action. His thrusts began slow and long. You put his hands to hold your boobs.  
  
"Pie-tro f-f-faster please!" You begged and he smirked. You knew how embarrasing begging was but now you really didnt care. He used a bit of help from his mutation and you heard him grunt and moan. Your heartbeat sped as fast as he ran. "Harder." You commanded and he obeyed not only ramming more of him inside of you and quickening up his pace. Your legs held his body tight and he hands pulled your face to his. You moaned in ecstasty as you hit your high. He slowed down a while after you, giving you the idea he came too. He rolled off of you and on to his back throwing the used condom into the trash near his bed.  
  
'Shit this is awkward now. Should I go?" You dared not to look in his direction. He probably thought the same since he stayed stairing at the celling. Slowly you sat up and grabbed your stuff to put on. Not even after you put your underwear on he spoke behind you.  
  
"Did you mean it?" He requested. Silence filled the room as you stayed quiet. He sighed to himself mostly, covering his face in embarrasment.  
  
"Everything I said." You muttured knowing what he meant.  
  
"Can you stay? Please?"  
  
You sat in silence again, wondering if you already had nothing to lose. Once you decided you grabbed a blanket and covered you two. You admitted your feelings for each other again and forgot about the world (even Steve!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should know i suck af with smut im sorry


	10. Is There Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were red, and you liked me cause I was blue. You touched me, and suddenly, I was a lilac sky. But then you decided purple, just wasn't for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to post this yesterday but i decided to wait

You heard his girlfriend's giggles from across the livingroom and you knew it was mistake coming. Your friends decided to throw a surprise party for your introvert friend, Bruce Banner. He seemed a little scared but decided to join in on the fun they worked hard on. You knew you were only here to support him on his day, but you honestly did not want to be here because you knew his friends were your friends; and your almost-boyfriend was his friend.  
  
"Pietro! Crystal! You made it!" Bruce smiled drunkengly. The couple smiled at him bringing over more achoal ans gifts.  
  
"Of course you're an amazing friend and we'd do anything for you!" Crystal smiled, setting the gifts aside him and took a huge step back to sit away from him. You didn't miss that unlike everyone else. You tried not to look at him or her. You tried to enjoy yourself like you once were. So naturally, you chugged down the drink in your hand. Minutes had passed since their arrival and more drinks were given. You sat by Thor who shared stories of his hitchhiking experiences.  
  
"(Y/n), can you sing? You must sing please! It is much funnier!" Thor begged.  
  
"No, I can't! I don't want to take the shine away from Brucie." You smiled at your friend.  
  
"No please (nickname), we all love your singing and it'd be nice to hear." Bruce assured and you hesitated but nonetheless agreed.  
  
" _I'm sorry I'm not honest, I can say it while I'm dreaming. My thoughts are on the verge of overloading. I want to see you right now. Moonlight makes me want to cry. At midnight I can't call you, but I'm so devoted! What should I do?_ _My heart is a kaleidoscope._ " You sang and everyone around you clapped and you slightly bowed to them with a laugh. You felt at ease until your spotlight was taken away.  
  
" _The sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of love. Born on this same planet, a miracle romance. Do you believe in it? A miracle romance_." Pietro dedicated into his goddess' ear. Her face turned red and she gave him a nodded before kissing his lips. You mentally died because that poem was originally for you. Or so you thought. Cheers and wolf whistles filled the room.  
  
After a while of laughs and party games you decided to head home. You weren't tired or had work but you could no longer bare the sight of them together, laughing and kissing.  
  
"Um i'm sorry guys, i am leaving already. Happy Birthday Bruce." You hugged him goodbye and he smiled thanking you for coming. Once you stepped outside you pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. You hadn't smoked in a while but now you needed it. You sat in silence at your friend's front steps. You heard the door creak open behind you. You didnt look assuming it was Clint joining you.  
  
"Smoking kills, yanno?" A male voice spoke behind you. You turned tell Steve off but saw Pietro instead.  
  
"I know. But I'm old enough to do what I want mom." You turned and inhaled from it once more. He stood behind you as you continued and once you felt too awkward you smashed the cigarette with your foot and walked away.  
  
"Wait!" He called from behind and you did. He walked after you and grabbed your hand and placed something inside. "You forgot your lighter."  
  
You could almost hear your heart crack into pieces. You looked at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Is that all?" You sneered at him and he nodded with embarrassment. You turned your head angrily. You were so ready to scream and cry. Finally after seconds of quietness you spoke up. "Pietro, how? How could you do this to me? That day you asked me _'is there somewhere you can meet me_ ,' I didn't hesitate and you were never there. You promised me we would be something. The night you had an argument with her, you told me 'this right where it begins for us,' but it seemed you and that lie were nothing but bullshit."  
  
He stared at you like a child being scolded for breaking the rules and in the unwritten rules of starting a relationship he did. He opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off. He dropped his head and his shoulders slumped. "(Y/n), I know I fucked up. I wanted to leave her but she was going through some shit and I wanted to help her..."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"(Y/n)-"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"...yes..."  
  
Your eyes watered up and you looked away from him.  
  
"Here's another poem you can tell her. ' _You were red, and you liked me cause I was blue. You touched me, and suddenly, I was a lilac sky. But then you decided purple, just wasn't for you_.'" You walked away from him and your questioning feelings. You didn't look back and you promised yourself you were going to make yourself happy first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just had to sneak in lyrics from sailor moon's theme song and halsey ♡


	11. Badlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Pietro are like 10-13 in this and its totally platonic. Also gender-neutral which i'm so happy i finally wrote!

I sat infront of the tv awaiting for my best friend so we could hang out and I could show him my new comics. I was so excited to show him until I saw the look on his face. I could see the rage fuel his veins as he took a deep breath in and out.  
  
"Pietro...are you okay?" I asked and immeditely cringed as I noticed my voice squeaked a bit in fear. I knew my best friend was a nice person but whenever he was angry, he was someone else.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry I just..." he sat next to me and put his hands in his hair. "I saw Wanda hanging out with him again."  
  
I felt my mouth turn into an "o" shape. I forgot he didn't want his twin dating because he wanted to protect her.  
  
"Pietro, don't you think it's unfair you get to date and she doesn't? I mean I know you mean well but she can protect herself and Vision is a good guy!" I explained as he gave me a strange look. "C'mon! Let's forget about it and look at my new comics!"  
  
"(Y/n), as amazing as it sounds, right now I need to go spy on them and I need you with me."  
  
"What?! No!" I protested and stared at with wide him.  
  
"Please?" He requested grabbing my left shoulder.  
  
"What if she catches us and beats us up? Most importantly she beats me up? I'm terrified of her!" I stood away from him.  
  
"She won't! I'll just say you had no idea." He got up trying to convince me his hardest.  
  
"...fine! But since you won't read my comics you'll buy me a new one!" I stood my ground. He groaned but nonetheless complied.  
  
✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫  
  
Once we stopped at an ice cream shop we saw the lovebirds giggling. Pietro squinted his eyes at them.  
  
"I swear if he does he does anything to her-"  
  
"He's a good guy and a nerd like us! You should be happy for her! And it's not like she's hanging with that creep Dr. Doom." I shuddered at the nickname he gave himself and took a lick from the ice cream I bought.  
  
"Victor? He's kinda cool."  
  
"He's strange."  
  
"He's misunderstood."  
  
I raised an eyebrow and stared at him in disbelief. Yeah okay P...  
  
"Crap they're leaving! We need to follow!" He grabbed my arm and dragged us after him. I admit it was creepy stalking my best friend's sister and her date from but I know if I had siblings Pietro would do the same.  
  
We followed in silence and surprisingly they didn't notice. They laughed and talked about school and friends. Pietro turned bright red when she mentioned he was a huge dork but held himself down. They walked into a town-famous pizzeria and we stopped in our tracks outside.  
  
"They just had ice cream, why would they come here?" I wondered aloud. When suddenly it hit us. We looked at each other, body filled with excitement and shock.  
  
We ran inside heading straight towards the back. We saw they had protection gear on and a plastic gun in their hands while walking into a black curtain and disappearing. Next to the curtain was a sign; " _ **Enter The Badlands**_ " it roared along with a paragraph of rules.  
  
"I forgot they had laser tag here. Wanna play?" Pietro asked long forgotten his mission and I nodded quickly.  
  
After we payed to play we put our gear on and followed after the other two. Purple and blue lights danced around the dim room; it's theme was an apocalyptic world. He motioned for me to stay behind a targeting area and we crouched down hidden from everyone.  
  
"Should we split up?" I asked looking behind us looking for the couple and any threats.  
  
"No way! With your slow reflexes you would get shot at right away! Anyway we work best together." I didn't dare argue knowing everything he said was true.  
  
"So what now Captain America?" I asked voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Clearly my superhero alias would be Quicksilver!" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Anyway we look for them, get them out and then demand whats going on between the two." He planned and I only nodded.  
  
"We should look now for them now."  
  
"Back to back?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
I turned my back and stood as he walked a couple steps ahead. His back pressed against mine and led the way. As people stared in entertainment ot confusion, we shot at them keeping us in and still looking. Suddenly I felt a kick at my calf causing me to lose balance and drop to the ground. I heard a zap in front of Pietro as he yelled with a fist in the air 'NO!' dragging it out as long as he could as he turned to face me. His chest's gear blinked red signifying he was out. He pushed me out of the way to save me.  
  
"Pietro..." I gasped and he sighed in confirmation.  
  
"Take them both out." He requested and I nodded not wanting to disappoint him. He walked away from where we had been targeted and I continued out the plan.  
  
It was a total surprise I was safe and getting people out afterward. I looked at the buzzer over keeping track of how many people were left until the game restarted. Only two people remained in the game including myself and I had a good idea who they were. I crawled the remaining time looking desperately for them when suddenly i heard a whisper overhead and I stayed still in my tracks.  
  
"I wonder who's last?"  
  
"I saw Pietro get out so maybe (Y/n) is here too?"  
  
"You think that slowpoke would stay long enough to be top three?"  
  
I knew I was pretty slow but I'd didn't think everyone literally thought I was a turtle!  
  
I stood up from my spot and they didn't know I was there.  
  
"This is for you P." I whispered as I aimed my guns at their backs and shot them one after the other. In shock they turned to me and I blew the tip of the plastic laser gun and gave them a smug look.  
  
"Slow and steady wins the race." I quoted as the bright lights were brought back to life and their gear blinked like Pietro's. We were ushered out to the back where all the other players who lost where waiting. Pietro smiled as he saw me lead the two finalists. He wrapped me for a quick hug and I felt so proud of myself. As soon as the hug ended he pointed his index finger at the losers as they tried to walk away unnoticed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded in a stern voice. I tried my hardest not to laugh at their scared reactions.  
  
"We're here to help plan (Y/n)'s birthday party..."  
  
Wait, what?  
  
"Surprise!" They pulled a curtain to show the cake and pizza and some gift bags. Friends and family where there enjoying the fun and congratulated me on winning the game. I was a lost a words. I looked at Pietro in amazement and he only bowed.  
  
"You planned this?!"  
  
"With help but everything was my idea, pretending to be mad at them and going on a wild goose chase, walking in here, and getting shot then surprising you. You winning and surviving was not planned but it worked better than expected! I know your birthday isn't until next week but you would've knew what this was." He laughed and I crushed him in a bear hug. _I definitely had the greatest best friend in the world._


	12. Training Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pietro's pov!

"Pietro slow down we're gonna crash!" (Y/n) laughed. I turned and smiled at her, happy she was still spending time with me. I rode my bicycle with her ob the back pegs as she wrapped he arms around my waist. I attempted fast crazy turns and to impress her. Hearing her angelic laughs brought back the heavy thumps of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I felt her lean into my shoulders and into my ear; "Wait, stop, I'm dizzy". I did as she requested and she jumped off. I watched her hold her head down and breath heavily. An idea popped into my head and I knew if I did it right she would be smitten with me.

"Hey (Y/n)! Check this out!" I yelled at her and her head snapped up from her phone. I peddled ahead and started doing bunny hops in circles. I saw her smile at me again and causing me to pull my handles backward. My body fell with a hard thud and I pushed my bicycle off me. I heard (Y/n)'s gasp and hurried footsteps towards me. I groaned in pain and clutched my scrapped elbow while she dug into her pocket and pulled out a band-aid. She started down at me and her silhouette resembled an angel.

" _You're so fucking dumb_." We laughed at the stupid shit I always did for her. God I'm so hopelessly in love with her.

"Since when did you carry band-aids on you?" I asked as she helped me up. She handed the band-aid with a smirk.

"Since you took off your training wheels."

I felt my face heat up but I ignored it and climbed back I continued our ride. I wondered how I could make her mine but it seemed I could never know what to say when it came towards her. I love everything she does.

"C'mon gramps'! Speed it up!" (Y/n) giggled and I looked back at her again with two huge hearts in my eyes.

_I just really wish you felt the same way I do for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short! blame my ap world history teacher for giving me too much homework


	13. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think I could forgive you for leading me on. Like I was ever gonna change your world. Loving you is too hard..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡ gender-neutral pronouns for everyone!!!! ♡♡

In the corner of your eye you saw Pietro scowling at the window avoiding your direction. You sat in silence waiting for a sign. Day after day you argued about everything, everywhere. It seemed you to where going nowhere at this point and you always questioned if it was worth with him staying. You looked back to the road and continued driving on the freeway. The cool wind breezed in your face and you smiled to yourself. Your hand unconsciously pushed a button and a song blasted on the radio. You were a bit tired from the same old songs with the same old rhymes but Pietro's body language changed from stiff to interested. You didn't bother to listen. You were thinking of whether it was your turn to apologize or his. As you opened your mouth you looked at him and noticed he was texting his ex.

"So how long have you been texting them?" You asked as you gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"They _just_  texted me."

"Oh? Did they now?"

" _Yes_."

You rolled your eyes, "What did they want?"

"They wanted to know if I was single."

Your eyes flickered back and forth between the screen and the road. After a couple of minutes have passed you heard him giggling and turn his back to you. You couldn't stop thinking about your feelings you were too sick of pride to talk about.

"Can't you hurry up? I have to be somewhere." He complained eyes still locked on his phone.

"If you wanted to get home quicker you should've just driven instead of letting me. Or _ran_. And just exactly where do you have to be?" You demanded.

"None of your business." He said in matter of fact.

"None of _my_ business?! When exactly do I say anything like that to you?! You always keep secrets from me!"

"Well you're always on damn back and I decided to have a life that didn't involve your clinginess."

"Well I'm sorry but you promised me you'd be there for me."

"You don't make it easy, believe me."

"Oh I don't make it easy?! That's bullshit and you _know_  it!"

"(Y/n) slow down we're gonna crash!"

You realized he was right, 80 an hour; way passed the speed limit, but only slowed down a bit. You knew it was time for a confession or else you both would be like this for a long time. "I can't be loving you anymore Pietro."

" _What_?" He asked in disbelief.

"I feel like I'm never gonna be enough for you and it hurts. Pietro, you sent this hurricane but now it's starting to go away because loving you leaves me hurt! All I ever do is get burnt!"

"You're bluffin'. I too remember all the times you made me crazy."

You drove into the side of the road and stopped looking him dead in the eyes. His body sunk back to the sear in fear.

"I don't think I could forgive you for leading me on. Like I was ever gonna change your world. Loving you is too hard. I'm sorry but I think you need to go to wherever you wanted me to speed off to on your own." You shrugged your shoulders in sympathy. It took him two minutes to completely register everything. Once he did he whimpered and in a blink he was gone. You held back the faucet in your eyes and drove off.

' _Sure I could stay where misery rot but there's a place I'd rather be._.' And with that you drove away with all the mess behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im such a dumbass i just found out what rich text was after months of owning this account


	14. Sailor Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> less pietro and more reader but its still there! this is a combination of the manga, the 90's anime (Japanese dub), a smudge of my retelling and a hint of the revamp anime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in celebration of getting my own transformation brooch i had to write ♡

I ran to school as fast as I could, my brain still foggy with sleepiness. If only I listened to my alarm clock like I should have. I felt the wind flow between my bare legs and my skirt rising a bit. I quickly yanked it down when suddenly I tripped over something. I examined my scrapped left knee and held in my tears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I winced in pain. I heard a meow from the spot I tripped. A black cat laid down and whimpered in pain. My eyes nearly fell out of my head. " _ **I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST STEPPED ON A CAT!**_ " I crawled towards it and cradled it in my arms. It was so cute but I held myself down from kissing its face. I looked it over and noticed it had a band-aid on its forehead. That was pretty weird. I gently took it off and suddenly the cat was no longer in my arms but jumped off my head and onto the car beside us. A yellow bald spot crescent-shape shined on its forehead; its eyes were wide and red. We kept eye contact until my school's bells rang. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school!" I ran off again to school, the cat long forgotten for me.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:* °☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.: °☆.。.:*・°☆

"Seriously (Y/n)?! You're always late to school! And you really gotta start studying more!" My best friend complained in my ear.

"I know (f/n), but it's not my fault I need my beauty sleep!" I joked. I looked down to the wrinkled paper in my hands and sighed at the bright red 30% that mocked me. We walked away from school and as we did we heard two girls in front of us talking about some some cop dressed as a sailor.

"Did you hear? Sailor V made another appearance!"

" _Wow! Sailor V is so cool!_ "

Sailor V? I've never heard her before. I leaned into (F/n), "Who's Sailor V?" They stopped in their tracks. I looked over to them and they looked at me with shocked filled eyes.

"' ** _Who's Sailor V '?! How_** could you ask such a question?! Sailor V is the coolest heroine who just stopped a robber from stealing precious jewels in the Juban District! She's totally awesome and she's all everyone talks about! How did you not know?!" They ranted and I felt a headache coming on.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry I didn't know who she is! She sounds totally cool!" I tried to reason with them. They looked at me and squinted until they remembered something.

"Oh by the way, my mom is giving out a crazy huge discount at our store! And we're getting a new shipment of beautiful jewelry! Wanna come?"

"You had me at jewelry!"

We ran to her family owned shop and saw it was crowded. But they were right. There was a crazy sale for beautiful jewels. I looked around and spotted a ring I really wanted. I looked at the price tag and nearly fainted.

"You were so beautiful until I saw you for what you really are." I whispered at all the zeros and walked away. I waved goodbye to (F/n), too sad to stay inside. Maybe I could ask my parents for some cash? Uh no way I just failed my test; if only I had studied! "I hate you! I hate you, you stupid test!" I yelled as I crinkled the paper and threw it behind me.

I walked away mad as ever when suddenly I heard a male voice behind me, "Watch were you throw things, Bun-head!"

My heart raced as I turned around, hopefully it wasn't some cop, "I'm so sorry!"

"30%? You should study more Bun-head." My blood boiled as he mocked my fab hairstyle and I walked back to the weirdo and grabbed my paper.

"Mind your own business!" I stuck my tongue out at him and walked off. I looked back and noticed his features this time. He had silver hair and wore a blue shirt and black jeans. His eyes were covered by sunglasses but he stared at (F/n)'s shop. He looked at least a couple years older than me. Kinda cute too. _What did I just think?_ No way! What's wrong with me?! "What a weirdo." I continued my walk home alone when suddenly I passed an arcade. I looked at the poster and Sailor V was on the cover. Huh? She already had a video game? "It must be so cool to be her. Can't believe I have to bring this stupid test home!" I let tears fall as I continued walking home.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:* °☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.: °☆.。.:*・°☆

After slipping into my house unheard nor noticed, I threw myself onto my bed. "I'm not even going to do homework, I just want to take a nap." A breeze flowed over my body, and suddenly my window shut closed. I didn't even know I left it open but I could feel something's eyes bore through me. I turned and saw the cat from earlier.

"Ah! The cat with a bald spot!

"Uh it's not a bald spot don't be rude." The cat replied and I almost peed myself. I gasped in shock and shield myself with my pillow. We stared at each other until it sat and cleared its throat. "(Y/n), my name is Luna. First things first, I'd like to thank you for taking off that band-aid on my forehead earlier, these kids are jerks in this town. It takes down my ability to think and talk; and you can't imagine how long I've been looking for you. But thanks to everything, it lead me to you!" She smiled.

"Goodnight." I said as I slammed my head into my bed, trying to wake myself up from my dream.

"This isn't a dream yanno! Get up!" I felt paws push my head. "Alright then I'll prove it to you!" I felt her weight off the bed and then her jumping back on with extra weight. I looked up and a shiny beautiful brooch smiled at me. It was yellow all around and had four different colored gems along with a huge pink gem sitting in the middle and a moon crescent faced it.

"Wow for me?! Thanks!" Without hesitation I put it in the middle of my school uniform's bow. I continued to admire it as Luna talked nonsense. Man, it's so pretty! Wait what is she saying?

"I need you to listen to me!" She yelled again. I looked at her to continue but I didn't believe a thing she said. "Strange things have been happening in this town. You're the Guardian who's been chosen to protect this city and our princess!" Silence took over the room and I heard Luna sigh. "Just put your hand in the air and repeat after me: 'Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!'"

"Moon?...Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" I yelled in to the air as I raised my hand. Suddenly my body felt different and I was no longer wearing my school outfit, rather a sailor themed body suit.

"What happened to me?! Why do I look like Sailor V?" I examined my new clothing when suddenly I heard terrified begs of help through tiny radios in my hair.

"That's (F/n)! I have to save them!" I gasped as I recognized their voice and were in serious danger

"Now do you believe me?"

"Not really but I know I have to save them!"

"(Y/n), you have become Sailor Moon. I will help you but for now you must protect your friend."

I pointed at myself and Luna sighed once more.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:* °☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.: °☆.。.:*・°☆

"Mom stop please! I can't breathe!" (F/n) gasped for air as their mom chocked them.

"I'm not your mom! I've locked her away and once I've killed you she's next!" Said a monster showing it's true form. (F/n) screamed in terror when suddenly a voice came behind them.

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?" Turned the evil monster to me. "Who the hell are you?!" It yelled at me as it dropped my best friend, gasping for air.

"Me? I uh... oh yeah! I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" I moved my hands around and decided on a signature pose along with a catchphrase in the three seconds. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor what? Never heard of you! Anyway now my minions for the Great Ruler, kill her!" Suddenly schoolmates to adults rose from the floor with glowing green eyes chased me. Thankfully I had been dodging all of them until someone threw a bottle at my bad knee and made me bleed.

"Oh no! I'm bleeding! Now what am I gonna do!" I cried.

"What are you doing Sailor Moon?! Fight!" Luna yelled-whispered from behind.

"I'm too scared to do anything!" I continued crying. I saw the monsters hand reach out to me when suddenly a something silver slapped the hand. The monster and I looked at the direction of the rose and saw a handsome man, with platinum blonde hair in a athletic silver outfit with traces of blue, stand in front of a window.

"Quit crying! Do it now Sailor Moon!"

"But I'm too scared! Wahhhh! " I cried when suddenly my radio hair clips amplified my cries and all of the energy drained minions fell to the floor as the enemy covered her ears. From behind me I heard Luna give directions.

"Throw your tiara at her and scream 'Moon Tiara Boomerang!' Do it now!"

I stood up and touched my tiara as it glowed while throwing it along with the words, "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

The monster turned into ashes and the mysterious man called to me, "I am Quicksilver. I won't forget you or what happened this night Sailor Moon." He left the scene.

"He's right, you did great!"

"Who was he?"  _Why is my heart pounding?_  


☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:* °☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.: °☆.。.:*・°☆

"I had the coolest dream! This awesome Sailor Guardian named Sailor Moon defeated this monster at my store while saving me!" I heard (F/n) boast.

"That's weird...so did I."

_"Me too! "_

"(Y/n) did you have that dream too?"

 _I wish it was,_ "Please shut up I'm trying to sleep!" I complained and hid my face in my arms, hoping to get sleep in my class.

"Always so lazy!"

_If only you knew what I did last night..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didn't see that coming?


	15. Loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prequel to Okay (previously named White Blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh sorry i haven't posted in a while... i got salty no one wanted to be my co-author and then school began eating me away and i had writer's block for a while and still do... but i was tired of not have anything posted so here you go

_Inhale. Exhale. You'll be fine._

I stood outside the Royal House in Genosha waiting for one of Magneto's henchmen to let me in. Magneto is going to see if I'm worthy to join the Brotherhood and I'm so nervous. Ever since he saved me from evil humans who killed my parents when I was younger, I had been so grateful and willing to join at any cost. Now that I am older and my powers are at my control I know I have somewhat of a chances,

A beautiful woman with brown curly hair and a red dress stepped outside and smiled at me. "(Y/n)? I'm Wanda, or Scarlet Witch." She introduced herself and I shook her hand.

"Yes that's me." I smiled timidly.

She nodded her head, "Follow me," and turned back inside for me to follow.

_Just don't ruin this for yourself._

My head started feeling dizzy but I ignored it, I can't show fear now. Wanda stopped and bowed, walking away and there before me was him. My throat dried as I tried to speak but I just stared in awe.

"What do you want? I have more important things to attend." The Master of Magnetism demanded.

"I uh wish to join your Brotherhood. I feel I would be a great addition to the team...and I would be thankful to repay you by joining for saving me 15 years ago." You admitted while kneeling on one knee avoiding his cold stare.

He didn't stop until he let out a huff, "What can you do?"

I stood up quickly, almost tripping on my own feet, "I'm have telepathy and I'm a Level 3 mutant and with the right training I'll be a level 4 in less than a month or s-"

"No."

What? I felt my heart thumping in my ears and I swallowed a lump. Maybe he didn't adequately hear me?

"We don't need you. Goodbye." He turned around walking away. A male my age with platinum blonde hair was suddenly in his face, staring at him angrily. I couldn't look up to their faces.

"Sir please, reconsider! I have more to offer." I begged. My head was spinning and I couldn't hold on. **_This was all I ever wanted._**

" **Goodbye**."

Frustration and embarrassment flowed through my veins and suddenly something unlike myself overpowered me. " _I won't be ignored_." I couldn't help control this awful energy. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. His heavy footsteps echoed through the huge room and the whole room held in their breath. His cold eyes stared into mine, ready to swallow me whole. Suddenly the same boy that was in front of him stood in between us like a shield. His back was towards me and Magneto kept the same expression. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Alright. Wanda will help you settling in. Your first mission is next week. Prove yourself _**or else.**_ " He walked out of the room and once the coast was clear i let out my breath and laughed in glee. I finally did it! My head was in the clouds and I was worthy. The boy in front of me turned around with a frown. What was his problem?

 _"Why would you do such a thing? You're trying to get yourself killed?!"_ He asked putting a tight grip on my shoulders _._

"Back off fool! This was my choice not yours!" I pushed his hands off me. With a huff he disappeared from my sight and I stared in disgust at the direction he was previously in.

"(Y/n), shall we go now?" a feminine voice called behind me. I turned towards Wanda and nodded, ignoring what just happened.

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ 

I laid on my bed staring at the metal ceiling above me. My thoughts roamed around the room and suddenly _he_  appeared.

_Why couldn't I shake him out of my hair and let him be gone?_

I knew I didn't love him,  _I just met him!_ But there was just something about that boy. _What was his name again?_   My body got out of bed onto the balcony in my room. I stared out and admired the island's beauty. I could hear the ocean's crashes against the rocks and it was pure heaven. I pulled out a cigarette and stared inhaling my killer. I heard footsteps coming from the other side of balcony that connected to the other room beside mine but I ignored it.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked and I opened my right eye to see the boy from earlier. I nodded my head, unsure if I was ready enough to speak. "Look if you never want to talk to me that's fine but at least tell me  _why_ would you join the brotherhood. We're monsters, and killers and I know you're neither. I miss my normal life and I feel like I'm missing out on so much but I can't go cause I've done somethings that I can't speak of." He continued. I pulled a long drag and slowly blew out just so he knew he was getting me madder for trying to make me leave still. " _You know, holding grudges is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die._ " I let out a sigh and smashed my cigarette.

"You already heard my story, what more do you want?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

' _I just wish you knew what you're doing to yourself._ ' I accidentally heard him think.  _Why does he care so much about me?_

"What can I say? _I'm loyal; sometimes it hurts to be loyal_." I shrugged my shoulders and softly smiled.

"Maybe that's a mistake." He looked at me.

"Maybe it's a blessing." I argued back. I looked up to the moon and let it's shine wash over my body. I felt his stare and I realized I still didn't know his name. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Pietro Maximoff. You?"

"(Y/n) (L/n)."

"Look I'm sorry, I know now that no matter what I say I can't change your mind but I want us to be friends, so tomorrow let's go do something? Magneto won't be here tomorrow or the day after so we can get to know each other."

_Was he hitting on me? He is good looking and honest so I'll have some fun with him._

"Fine. Show me the prettiest view in Genosha."

_"I'm already looking at it."_

_Son of a bitch._

He had smug smirk on his face that felt oh so familiar. I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest and leaned into his ear, "Baby don't start a fire you can't put out." With that I walked away from him and inside my new room. I laid on my bed again and smiled to myself.

_I got what I wanted. Next is vengeance for my family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry this is just a taste i'm going to finish but like i said writer's block has me at the throat so idk when


	16. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I heard a little love is better than none."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i s2g i need to stop writing in first pov because one day im gonna write my actual name instead of "(Y/n) (L/n)" and not proof read and post it

I sat alone again at our favorite restaurant. _I should've saw it coming, I should've saw the signs. "Dinner reservations for two but only one arrives? Yikes!"_ I heard my waiter whisper as they walked away. Yikes indeed. I continued sipping from my wine glass until it was empty. _Should I go or wait?_ I paid for my glass and stumbled out. Never to return I hope. I continued walking home, my dress falling behind my footsteps and i knew I didn't give a shit. I just wondered where he was. _In pain? Sleeping? Or giving my love to someone else?  I'll probably never know. But I've got my mind set up this time._ I was tired of coming home to him and never getting the attention I deserved. I was more than just a play date. I finally reached my quiet, dark, empty home. I debated whether I should cry or sleep and pretend I never feel pain. I called my party companions and I knew they would cheer me up. They always knew how to. I had changed my outfit to something shorter by the time they came. I entered their carriage of fun and we were off to the nearest place for love, a club.

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

His tongue lapped around mine as his hands traveled down and up my stomach under my shirt. I forgotten how long we had been so close like this. His body hovered over mine and I prayed his name over and over, begging for my savior. He smirked as his lips trailed down my neck and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. My heart thumped louder and louder as he took off his shirt and did the same with mine. I could feel his warmth spread through my cold body with every kiss he laid on me. Our bodies against each other was pure  _bliss._  Pietro began to tease me more by slowly pulling my shorts down. Suddenly his phone rang and we both let out a groan. He turned his front away from me and answered with a soft tone.

"Yeah, I'm on my don't worry." I heard and he looked over to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked with concern.  _It's almost midnight where is he going at a time like this?_

"Uh Clint and I had plans to go drinking tonight. I totally forgot babe sorry." He put his shirt back and swallowed a lump.

"Oh. Have fun." I faked a smile for him.

"Thank you. I promise we'll continue later." He winked and gave me a kiss on the cheek. After he left the room I laid in bed wondering if I was ever gonna catch up to love.

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

The colored fluorescent lights illuminated everyone making their silhouette and themselves a whole new person. Angels and devils roamed the building; but I didn't care, I just need a body to fill this empty void. After a while I found a victim. His hands roamed around my body, all in the front all in the back, _just like that_.  Minutes after pure grinding with an unknown fool, I turned to his front and it dawned to me how much he looked like him.  _Pietro._ His name felt so wrong on my tongue but I could't help myself. The boy that stood in front of me was biting his lip and his gaze never looked away from me. He had platinum hair, like him. His body features where just like him. He spoke but I didn't listen, saying something about home. He looked promising for what I'm looking for, and I'm looking for love from a stranger that I'm pretending is my boyfriend. _A love that never ends._ The double lowered his lips next to my ear, hoping I would hear this time but again I wasn't. He seemed annoyed when I didn't move and walked away from me. I looked for my  _friends_ and they were gone too.Now I'm tired and in need of a good sleep and a cry.

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

"Please (Y/n), he doesn't deserve you, I saw him che-"

_"You're just jealous I'm in a relationship and you're not."_

" **You better shut your damn mouth (Y/n);**  we're just trying to help you cause your already slipping from our fingers." My friend Rachel continued.

I sat with four of my friends talking about my boyfriend. Rachel claims she saw him cheating but I know the real truth. But they all said I needed to forget him and move on. I sighed and rubbed my face. _Were my friends right? They couldn't be! I love Pietro and I know he loves me too._

 _"Isn't she tired of pretending he loves her, or that she's actually happy?"_ I heard Rachel whisper beside me.

"Guys if (Y/n) loves him and he loves her back then that's all that matters right? Anyway just a little bit of his heart is all (Y/n) needs to run on." said my friend I was the least closest with, Kim. That silenced my friends and I knew I had to get closer with Kim. _"Anyway a little love is better than none_."

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

Walking home alone in the night seemed like my new hobby.  _I wonder if Pietro is home worried about me. Or if he is with that girl I saw him flirting with last week._  My legs gave out forcing me to sitdown next to a street pole in an vacant street. I laughed with bitter as I realized my friends we're right, and that all he does, is feed me lies.  _And I swallow every single one of them without a complain._  He is a drug and I just can't get enough. But he's never with me. Every day I ask myself,  _'P_ _ietro, where'd you go? Where are you now that I need you the most?'_  I wrapped my arms around the pole to help me stand. I knew the day his eyes wandered and stopped looking at me was the day he was gone for good. I know I'm not his only...but at least I'm one. I continued walking home with a soft smile on my face.  _I heard a little love is better than none._


	17. A Long Time Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been two weeks since I've met Luna and became the most amazing crime fighter named Sailor Moon! After a couple weeks we discovered two more Sailor Guardians! Ami Mizuno, who's Sailor Mercury, is super nice and super smart; and Rei Hino, AKA Sailor Mars, who likes to argue a lot with me but its okay I guess since she's a guardian too. But anyway I better hurry before I'm late to school again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you ship stucky I have a hoco story dedicated to those two if you wanna go check that out it's called "Kaleidoscope Dream" <3

I picked up my pace on my daily run to school when suddenly I realized there where police officers checking inside cars which was very strange but even stranger when I saw my best friend super gloomy. I walked up to them and put my arm around them, "Hey babe, what's wrong?" They sighed and continued walking slowly. I shook my head and grabbed their arm while running to school.  _I won't push them into talking._

 ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

We made in on time surprisingly and in front of me stood the most annoying classmate I've ever had began to talk to (F/n) and I. "Hey, did you guys know Princess Diamond is coming here to the Juban District to show her one of a kind special crystal! And they're hosting a banquet in honor!" He asked and bounced on his heels.

 _Princess_ _Diamond? Special Crystal?_   _So that's why all those checkpoints._

"Really? I wish I could go!" I said just at the thought of seeing an important crystal.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it. My family got invited since we own a jewelry shop, _yay_..." (F/n) said with lack of enthusiasm.

"PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU! I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW AMAZING IT WOULD BE!" 

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

 "Huh? Princess?" Rei asked in Luna. I sat in front of her beside Luna and Ami stood behind quietly.

"Exactly. Princess Diamond might be our princess we've been looking for." Luna jumped into conclusion.

"No way." I disagreed.

"We shouldn't ignore Luna's hunch, she was right about us being Pretty Guardians, what if she's right about this?" Ami was quick to defend.

"But how? She'll have bodyguards everywhere." I asked her. "And besides none of us have invitations to the banquet."

 _"Yes we know that (Y/n). Isn't it our duty to work together an figure a way in?!"_ Rei yelled in my face and I could feel my eyes watering.

"Rei, you don't have to yell at me with your scary face." I said, voice quivering in fear.

 _"ALWAYS LOOKING FOR A REASON TO CRY! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOUR SCARY FACE' HUH?!"_ She continued and I started crying.

"Uh maybe we could check out the place outside and maybe sneak in?" Ami suggested. Luna and Rei nodded at the same time in agreement to the brains of the group.

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

"(Y/n), I need you to be more focused towards your mission!" Luna nagged as we walked into my house.

 _Ugh I really wish I was going to that banquet but nooooooo I have to be doing my stupid homework,_ "Hello? I"m home!"

"Welcome back!" My father said as he fixed his hair. He was dressed formally and not casual as usual.

"Where are you going dressed up?" I asked stepping inside the house for closer inspection.

"I'm going to the special embassy tonight." He said while walking out the door.

"Dad take please as your date or something!" I begged.

He stopped and sighed while turning to me, "Sorry hun, this is work." He walked out the door and i sat on the couch gloomy.

"I want to get in so badly! Wait I got it!" I looked around the room and I found what I was looking for: my special transformation pen.

"What are you going to do (Y/n)?" Luna requested.

"Moon Power! Transform me into a princess!"

No longer I was wearing my school uniform no longer, and now wearing a gorgeous (fave color) dress. I had lace gloves and a mask to add more touch.

"What are you doing?! You're not supposed to use it for personal things!" Luna screeched.

"Relax! I'm gonna sneak into the embassy dressed as a princess to look for the Legendary Silver Crystal  _and_  our princess!" I sorta lied.

"Really?" She asked unsure.

I nodded my head enthusiastically and she seemed surprise.

"Okay. Let's head out."

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

As soon as we were a block away, we could see everyone waiting to at least get a glimpse of inside the building. I passed by two girls who looked awestruck with my amazing dress.

A man facing his back to the entrance stopped me before I could get inside, "Where's your invitation?"

" _ **Excuse me?!**_ I am the Princess of Genovia.  _My presence was **personally**_ requested." I walked around him.

"Is that even a real place?"

I quickly left him behind before he could stop me again. Once I entered the main room I realized it was a masquerade ball! So exciting!

I continued to look around and enjoy everyone having a good time. I noticed my best friend was dancing when suddenly, a familiar hair colored boy stood in front of me.

He had his had extend to me out to me, "Can I have the honor of dancing with you?"

**_It was_ _Quicksilver._**

"Yes." I breathed out and he whisked me away on the dance floor.

This felt like a dream, I couldn't believe I would meet him again, let alone dance with him.

_But suddenly as we were dancing, I sensed something so nostalgic in the air. It felt like a dream. Why was feeling so close to him in this moment, feel like we did this our whole life a long time ago?_

After the song finished, Luna immediately jumped on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "(Y/n). we have a problem! Princess Diamond took the crystal and ran to the balcony! Save her and the crystal! Hurry!"

I looked over to a distracted Quicksilver and ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. Luna was right; and the princess was throwing the Secret Crystal to the ground! I instantly put my arms on her and tried to shake her away from the madness she was causing, "What are you doing Princess Diamond?!"

She pushed herself of of me and with one free hand she pushed me and I began to fall. I heard Luna screaming my name as I yelled for help,

Straightaway I felt a hand grab mine. Quicksilver was trying his hardest to pull me up.

I saw Princess Diamond pushing him more and more onto falling with me. Luna meow angrily and attack her face.

It didn't matter, Quicksilver's fingers began to slip from my fingertips. Bellow me I heard Sailor Mar's attack in the distance, _"Fire Soul!"_

I looked down to see my teammates fighting our enemy Nephrite.

I gasped as i continued slip from my gloves and like a shot I was falling to my death.

_But not all alone._

I felt a strong body hold me against them as a shield before we fell to the ground. I saw Luna throw an umbrella at us and as if magic, it saved us by allowing us to gently float.

_The same feeling was in this moment again. The feeling we were close like this.The feeling Quicksilver and I were once something._

_A long long time ago._

Once we landed Nephrite ran away and Quicksilver swiftly followed behind. But Sailor Mercury stopped him before he was gone.

"Who are you Quicksilver? Are you an ally or an enemy? Answer me!" She demanded.

"I wish I could say who I am, but I cant. That's why I'm after the Legendary Silver Crystal."

_"Are you a friend or foe?"_

_"Since we're both after the same thing, looks like I am a foe."_  He admitted. avoiding my shocked face.

_But I knew that was a lie. I felt the real truth._

Out of the blue, he was gone. And just like after our first meeting, my heart was pounding like a hammer in my chest that wouldn't stop.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

"Hurry up and transform!" I heard Mars yell and I remembered the mission.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

After I was done we ran back inside to see everyone was passed out and the princess was holding the box against her chest tightly.

"I'm the Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit! Guardian of love and justice! Sailor Moon!" I announced.

I felt my friends stand beside me.

"I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" We promised together,

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is mine! I will sacrifice you to the Great Ruler first if you dare try and stop me!" Princess Diamond ran away.

"Stop her!" Luna commanded from the sidelines.

 _"Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen! Evil Spirit, be exorcised!"_ Sailor Mars used her Shrine Maiden powers to make the possessed princess double over. A purple cloud of smoke raised into the air and it was Nephrite.

"Hurry Sailor Mercury! Before he attacks!" Luna demanded.

 _"Bubble...Spray!"_  
  
The garden was now foggy and we could hear Nephrite demand to show yourself. I knew I better act quick before Luna nagged on me too.

 _"Moon Tiara Boomerang!"_ I yelled and threw my tiara to the villain. He screamed and dissolved into the air. I laughed and hugged both of my friends as we cheered for our win.

In front of us, Princess Diamond whimpering in pain, "Where am I?" Immediately I bent down behind her to help her stand.

"Princess, I wonder if you are our princess?" Luna stepped in front of the girl and the she fainted in my arms. "Guess not."

We all nodded and transformed back to our civilian form.

✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✫

After in hour the guests and Princess awoke and it was time to show the Secret Crystal!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, 'The Secret Crystal'!" She announced as she opened the box and the Sailor Team held their breath in awe. "Two thousand-carat diamond in the shape of me." She smiled proudly.

"Now we're back to square one." Luna sighed while Ami held her.

I was glad the Princess wasn't hurt but I wish I knew where Quicksilver was. He just doesn't seem like an enemy? I walked outside to the balcony ans gazed up on the stars. The moon shined brightly and suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned swiftly and like a prayer,  _he was here._

His fingertips brushed my warm cheeks and I was glad the moonlight and my mask was covering my now red cheeks. He leaned in towards my face and slowly I did too.

He looked like he was whispering something but I couldn't hear.

_A gentle warmth trailed in my body from my lips. I know I've felt this before. Somehow. Somewhere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested sequel to Sailor Marvel


	18. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: insanity, blood, burning sensation, screaming, knives, and stalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you'd see the last of me. anyway i'm sorry about taking so long to write this blah blah blah it's all schools fault i know you're tired of me saying that but it's the truth. Also I'm pretty sure people are gonna be posting halloween imagines but as a scorpio who am i to turn down one of my favorite holidays?

Your heart raced as you ran down the street you live on, screeching for help but not a soul dared to even look at you through their curtain. You knew if you looked back it would be _fingertips away_. Why was it following you? _Who was it?_ What did they want? You turned on a street corner and bumped into a huge body. You looked up to ask for help but a cold finger shushed you by sliding down your face. The stranger lowered their head, lips so close to your ear. A deep voiced thundered into your ear;  _" **Tag,** **you're**   **it.**_ "

Your eyes snapped open as you felt a cold sweat replace the unknown's finger. You sat up and thought about why had you had such an awful dream. Your eyes looked around your room for a distraction, and you got what you were bargained for. An unknown reflection glimmered and a silhouette stood in front your bed.  Your eyes focused on the stranger's face and you realized there was a maniac wearing a clown mask with a knife standing at the foot of your bed. The clown brought the knife above your laying body and in a sudden moment you launched your foot to their stomach causing them to drop the knife but a quick second for you to spring out of bed. The clown dropped to the ground in pain and you grabbed their weapon. The  deadly ex-entertainer put their hand in between you both and in a swift moment their identity was unmasked. A male with platinum silver hair with breathtaking blue eyes.

"(Y/n), it's me; Pietro! It was just a joke!" His hands raised in the air as a sign of surrender.

 ** _"PIETRO WHAT THE FUCK?!"_   **You screeched. Your eyes burned bloodshot with fire and if looks could kill, Pietro would be a marshmallow at a campfire. You put the knife on top of your laptop and grabbed your phone. "It's three a.m. and you want to play killer clown?! What the fuck?!" You couldn't believe your words coming out of your mouth.  _'The boy I'm getting feelings for is a fucking lunatic. Great. Just what i needed.'_ You thought.

"Well, I know you love Halloween and the fact your birthday is on Halloween, so i decided I wanted to be the first to say 'Happy Birthday' and give you a good scare... Happy Birthday." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave you an innocent smile.

"Thank you for being the first. Now get out before I get so angry  _Hu_ _lk would get jealous._ " You smiled sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek then bringing your glowing hands up to his chest and pushed him as hard as you could out of your room with your telekinesis. He slammed against the wall with a huge thud and he looked at you with fear and bewilderment shining from his eyes. You closed the door and laid in bed hoping you would get sleep. _  
_

Your breathing began its own slow rhythm and you began to slip from reality into a dream world when suddenly you heard banging on your door and Pietro begging for you to let him in.

"Yeah right Pie, you're not fooling me this time!" you scoffed and rolled to the other side of your bed.  _'Part of "Earth's mightiest heroes' and yet he acts like a chicken.'_  You rolled your eyes.

_"Please (Y/n). this is no joke."_

Once those words slipped out of his mouth you knew he was telling the truth.  _You've never heard him sound so vulnerable._

In a flash you ran to your door and pulled him inside, "What's going on? Why haven't you contacted Jarvis?" You asked while sitting on your bed as Pietro stared at the door in horror.

"I don't know whats going on. I went to drink some water after you kicked me out when suddenly I felt something scratch me everywhere on my body and it burned. I yelled for help but no one came; didn't you hear me?" He looked at you like a child afraid of the dark. You felt terrible at the fact he needed someone and yet here you were trying to sleep.

"Why did you come straight to me? If you went Wanda or Tony they would know what to do?" You asked very confused, a bit flattered you were his first option.

"I went to Barton's room first and he wasn't there,"  _'Crap.'_   "then I went to everyone else's and the rooms were empty." He looked down in fear.

You knew there was something evil lurking in the Avenger's Tower. Did your dream have a connection with it? Maybe this was a cruel joke on you both. It is Halloween.

You grabbed the knife Pietro brought earlier and walked to the door only to be pulled by the Sokovian.

"Are you crazy?! In the movies people always do this and  **always** get killed." He tried to persuade you. You arched an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Did you forget? We're Avengers." You yanked your arm and put your hand on the doorknob but before you left you looked back, "You coming?"

 Walking upstairs to Tony and Bruce's lab you felt weak and dropped to your knees. Your body felt hotter and hotter and suddenly you felt claw marks all along your body. You knew this was what Pietro was talking about. You let out a ear shattering scream and your powers released from the pain you couldn't control. Everything within 10 feet from you went flying to a wall. Some things broke but you laid on the floor and rubbed yourself trying your hardest to get whatever off of you. You felt two warm hands carry you and then lay you on a soft cushion.

"Thank you Pietro." You swallowed a sob that dared to show. You could not start crying in a moment like this no matter how terrifying it was. He nodded and sat beside you on the couch in the living room. You both sat in silence for twenty minutes trying to think of what you could do. Pietro was the first to break the silence.

"My mother... used to tell stories about demons that would pull your toes if you went to sleep mad... and I told her once 'well I'm not scared because I wear socks to bed!' and she replied 'Well guess what! They'll pull your socks off  _and_ pull your toes.'" He laughed softly. You did too, but you had no idea if this was trying to make you feel better.

A sudden pounding on glass sounded from the room beside you; the kitchen. _'Maybe the quick bastard was right. Maybe we are in a horror film.'_

"I'm guessing you want to go check it out?" Pietro asked and you softly shook your head but he dismissed it. You crept in slowly and in an instant, your brain recognized the person who made the noise.

"Natas-" You yelled only to let Pietro take the words out of your mouth with his usual acumen.

"(Y/n)! Don't you see something is not right!" He whispered and you looked around the scenery. Your teammate Natasha sat at a table staring off into the distance. She started off mumbling words in Russian and then she got louder.

**"нкто находится в элементе управления?."**

Now you weren't a fluent speaker in Russian but you did pick up some from the twins and the spy herself. You understood the word контроль meaning "control". That was surely bad to hear. Natasha raised her gauntlets and fired aimlessly at everything.  Pietro zoomed out before a bullet was even near you both. You two bumped into a huge object and were nose to nose with the captain of the team.

"Steve? Please tell us you are with us." You prayed.

"I'm always with you guys!" Steve smiled bodly and raised his hands in the air, "What seems to be the problem my dearest friends?"

You looked at Pietro and he returned the same reaction of terror you were giving him.

"I said ' _ **what seems to be the** **problem?**_ '" he demanded while beginning to laugh like a maniac and peeling huge chunks of skin off of his face. In a quick excogitate, you used your power to push your insane friend and was carried away.

Once you settled in Pietro's room you mentality through yourself at wall. "Pietro what is going on?! Where is everyone?! Why are Nat and Steve acting like that?!"

"(Y/n) I have no idea why all this adversity is happening to us! I have no idea why we are the only sane ones or why we are alone!" He yelled in a deleterious voice.

You closed your mouth feeling guilty because you knew he was just as scared and confused as you are. You sat in silence on his bed as he stared out the window. You laid your back down but you without a warning your chest landed on the floor and you were dragged under his bed. Pietro tried to save you but something stronger than you was pulling your ankle towards them. You pushed the monster off of you with your corsucant hands. It flew to the wall with the bed and the monster was revealed to be Wanda. She groaned in pain then fell on top of you when you released her. Her twin rushed to the two of you and embraced her in a big bear hug.

"Wanda unde ai fost?!" Pietro begged while rocking her back and forth. Her eyes turned florid and shot daggers at you.

 _ **"This is all your fault. I told you to say no!"**_ She stood and yelled at you. You started floating by her will and her hands clenched back and fourth.  ** _"Now you will pay!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this seems confusing but that was the point in the beginning. if you actually wanna read more please say so in the comments and leave a kudos it really motivates me to write and I will try my best to write better for the second part


	19. Grown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grown // Little Mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of birthday wish will come don't worry; it takes time to perfect things. also buckle up bitches. this one is my longest one and I had a lot of fun writing it up. ALSO there is gonna be a lot of words spelled wrong because I did this on my phone that doesn't have autocorrect :/ my bad. tell me if you enjoyed it anyway ♡ also so sorry the timeline doesn't make sense

_**Hold** **up, wait, you used to be a frenemy** _  
_**Back then boy, ya didn't even notice me** _  
_**Why now, you trying to get a hold of me** _  
_**We never even spoke so what makes you think you know me?** _

"Hi Tony." You shyly giggled at the junior and he rolled his eyes at you. Although, to most people that seemed like a jesture to annoyance, you on the other hand knew that he was just teasing you. You blushed red and continued to walk to your lunch table with the rest of your friends. Once you sat, you thought even more about the dreamy eyed boy that was only a year older than you. _'Maybe he would like me if i was like his friends?'_   You pondered off into the distance and you felt a nudge on your waist. You looked over to your best friend, Pietro Maximoff. He threw carrots at you, causing you to giggle and fight back with grapes.

"Alright lovers! Let's think; how are we going to spend the night. Video games or vIDEO GAMES?! WHO'S WITH ME?" Your friend across you Sam Wilson, gave your other friend Scott Lang a high-five. You laughed and nodded your head. You ignored the tint in Pietro's cheeks.

"Who's house?" Pietro asked.

"I veto Sam's! It was his idea." You pointed out. The rest of the boys nodded and agreed with you. Sam huffed and decided it was better to join the team then go against. Suddenly a female with long wavy hair jumped to the seat next to you. She was panting and Pietro stiffened in fear beside you.

"Wanda? What'a wr-"

 _"I just got us into **the** Tony Stark's birthday party." _Your best friend shook your shoulders crazily. You prayed your ears did not deceive you. You blinked back at your friend in surprise. _'HOW?!'_  As if she were reading your mind she explained how she got you two on his guest list and you knew you owed her  **big time**. You two gushed about what you were going to wear for tonight's event leaving the boys in reality.

"But (Y/n)? What about video games?" Scott tilted his head like a puppy.

"Trust me. Unless you're Tony "Handsome" Stark, you wont have (Y/n)'s attention. I learned the hard way." Pietro mixed his applesauce with his spork in defeat. Just why could't you see Pietro was good enough for you? Why did nice guys finish last?

 _**It's funny how the tables turn** _  
_**I'm sitting back baby watching you burn** _  
_**No regrets, it's a lesson learned** _  
_**'Cause what you think ain't my concern** _

"Wanda I'm scared! What if something goes wrong? Something is bound to go wrong whenever something good happens in my life and right now,  _being at Tony Stark's party is going to be the most amazing night ever!"_ You squabbled in fear, picking at every nice dress the two of you owned.

"(Y/n), please, you just need to spend some time alone with him so he can really know you!" Wanda held your hand causing you to release a sigh and a soft assuring smile.

_____________________________________

Once you had picked out your new favourite outfit with Wanda's help, you were just bouncing off your heels. As you put on the last finishing touches Wanda cleared her throat.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind but, Pietro will be driving us since of course he's the only one with a car." Wanda twiddled her fingers.

"Of course I don't! He's my friend?" You laughed in confusion.

"Well, since you're ready," She grabbed her purse, "let's go break some hearts."

The two of you walked downstairs, heels clicking signaling to Pietro you were ready to go.

"(Y/n)....you look, different." Pietro stared at your new look.

"Too much? Do you think Tony will like? Oh I'm so worried! Wanda let's not go yeah?" You turned around to go upstairs but she grabbed your wrist.

"Pietro meant you look beautiful. Tony will not stop staring at you." Wanda smiled. You were still worried but you nodded, trying your hardest to convince yourself of their words. Pietro gulped as the two of you walked out of the house into his car.

 _**About time that I let you know** _  
_**My ride and I assume control** _  
_**You blew it baby years ago** _  
_**Can't get with me, now I'm grown** _

"For the last time, you're getting in there!" Wanda was basically kicking you out her brother's car. You held the handle bars above the car door as tight as you could. People stared and laughed but that stopped the neither of you. "Pietro help me."

"Wanda, if (Y/n) doesn't want to go, don't force them." Pietro watched from the driver's seat.

"Trust me, (Y/n) wants to go." She brought her leg closer. "They. Just. Need. A. Push!" After every word, she kicked harder until you finally fell out. Wanda jumped out and slammed the door. "Don't come back for us until I say. Do you understand?"

Pietro kept his head and eyes straight ahead.

_"Do you understand?"_

"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you."

 **"Just go!"** She hit the roof is his car lightly and he drove away. You had been standing by the time she turned around. "Let's have some fun now, yeah?"

Locked arms together, you stepped inside and entered the grand mansion. Colored lights danced everywhere in the house. The house itself seemed to be dancing due to the huge stereos that boomed loudly. Everyone seemed intoxicated yet relaxed and having so much fun.

"Sit here. I'll get something for us to drink." Wanda sat you down on an empty couch. Across from you were three stoners smoking. You sat awkardly and patiently alone until the couch beside you sank.  _'Please don't be a pervert. Please don't be a pervert. Please don't be a pervert.'_

You looked up to the person beside you and saw Steve Rogers, one of the most respected guys at school. You knew he was one of Tony's closest friends, but he had never seemed like the type to go to his huge parties.

"Hello." Steve smiled while extending his right hand out to you. "What's your name?"

"I'm uh, (Y/n)." You smiled back nervously. You shook his hand and looked around for Wanda or Tony.

"Is something the matter?" He asked with honest concern.

Your lips curled into a soft smile, "Oh no, I came with a friend and I'm a bit worried about her is all."

"Would you like me to help you look for her?" He asked standing up.

 _'She did tell me to stay.'_ You mentally debated. Your choice to go was decided when you realized you had a chance of finding either.

After twenty minutes of walking around with Steve, you had gotten to no him a bit more. He was once a scrawny kid with lots of issues growing up but overcame them once doctors had found a cure for the source of his problems. You stopped inside the kitchen to get some drinks when Wanda stepped in. Her face looked worried until she spotted you.

"(Y/n)! I looked everywhere for you!" She scolded then hugged you.

"Sorry, we went looking for you too." You smiled at Steve who nodded at her.

"Hello Rogers." She smiled, "thank you for taking care of my child."

"No problem. (Y/n) here is a real good person." He smiled at her.

_'Do they have a thing for each other?'_

A sudden glass dropped beside you causing all three of you to look alarmed at what stood beside you. The room relaxed once you saw it was just a wild drunk Tony stumbling inside for more drinks.

"Hey beautiful do you mind giving me a vodka bottle in the fridge?" He asked you. You did not hesitate to run and come back for him. "Th-thanks." He chugged some down. Once he had pulled his lips away his eyes scanned your entire outfit. "You're so beautiful. I wish you were my girlfriend. Do you want to go somewhere else? Just you and me?" A smirk tugged his lips. You were about to nod your head when a girl that looked as to be a model walked into the kitchen.

"C'mon Tony!" She dragged him away. You felt your cheeks burn up as you had realized what he said meant nothing. You lost the rythem in your heart and your eyes watered up.

"Let's call Pietro now?" Wanda pulled you into a soft hug and brushed your hair with her fingers. You stayed silent and nodded your head on her shoulder as the tears slipped.

 _**Grown now, grown now** _  
_**Don't you know that I'm grown now, grown now** _  
_**Don't you know that I can hold my own, boy you missed the boat** _  
_**Can't get with me, now I'm grown** _

Your heels clicked as you stepped inside your new job. It wasn't a typical boring office job. Although you were sure there was gonna be some similarties. Like having some cool friends.

"(Y/n)! We're so happy you're an Avenger now!" your long time friend Sam cheered. Most of your friends eventually gained powers or got a super suit that let them become a part of Earth's mightest heros. You had the power two control fire and water which was helpful in its own ways. After Ultron destroyed your two best friends birthplace, you had discovered your new gift. The leader of the team was friend too, Steve Rogers, once he had seen your powers he knew you were the perfect fit.

"Not as happy as I am." You smiled, pulling them all in a group hug. Your friends Sam, and Scott sat down on the couch as you all waited for your two other friends to come down stairs to see you.

"(Y/n)! I'm so happy to see you!" You heard a male voice as you were suddenly pulled into the air and twirlled in the air. You saw Pietro's bright happy face smile at you.

"Pietro!" You squealed in delight. He put you down and you wrapped your arms around him as he did the same to you. "I missed you so much!"

He put his hand underneath your chin to pull you closer. Your lips were inches away when a voice interrupted causing you to pull away.

"We don't need another Avenger, Cap. Even if you know them well."

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark walked inside the room all you newbies hung out. Once the two founding Avengers saw you, only one smiled.

"Tony, this is (Y/n) (L/n), this is our new teammate I was telling you about." Steve walked up to you and gave you a hug. Tony stared at you. He recognized you but had no idea you two would ever meet again.

"(Y/n)?" His voice squeaked like a pre-teen.

"Nice to meet you, Stark." You extended your hand out. A new smirk found its way to your face.  _'Revenge tastes so good.'_

 _**Your voice dropped, you thought that you could handle me** _  
_**You played me, but now you trying to holla me** _  
_**You're washed up and now I'm in a different league** _  
_**Trying way too hard and I don't need your flattery** _

"(Y/n), we've uh, we've met before..." Tony's arrogance had suddenly vanished. In Tony's eyes, you had changed so much. Your body and beauty had took a complete spin. You were a completly different person.

"Oh I know. But, that was the old me. I mean I'm still the same in some ways. I still love to hangout with my friends. I'm still a huge dork. _But I've grown. And I'm over chasing people who don't want me._ "

"(Y/n)!!" A female voiced echoed through the room. Your other best friend Wanda ran into the room. She tackled you into a bear hug. They two of you laughed when she accidentally dropped the two of you to the ground. As you stood up, you noticed the room seemed so happy and alive.

"Hey why don't we have a party for (Y/n) joining!" Scott suggested.

"A small one of course," said Sam. Your friends knew fully well of your hatred for over the top parties.

"Or we could just not?" You hinted, wanting some alone time with Pietro.

"No, no. (Y/n) you are a new member and just like everyone you deserve a welcome party." Steve demanded. He put a hand over your shoulder, "Don't worry, it'll be small, and just us. We'll have a couple of beers or something."

You smiled up at Steve and nodded. Wanda reached out a hand towards you but in a blink you had dissapeared with Pietro.

 _ **Now, it's funny how the tables turn** _  
_**I'm sitting back baby watching you burn** _  
_**No regrets it's a lesson learned** _  
_**'Cause what you think ain't my concern** _

After a couple of hours cuddling and talking with Pietro, you both decided it was time to head back downstairs. A look out at New York, showed it had gotten dark since you had shut the two of you out from the world.

"Ah! Finally you two got out! I was wondering if you two had eaten each other." A brunette haired man who held his drink up.

"Did you mean it sexually because they look a bit different..." Sam joked causing everyone to chuckle.

"Real mature boys." You rolled your eyes, sitting next to Wanda. You had met Clint and Vision only, the rest of the team are on their own missions until next week. "I thought you guys were adults anyway."

"They're teen boys trapped inside men's bodies." Wanda's glass clinked with yours.

"Not all." Tony stepped into the room and sat next to Sam.

"I'd hope not." Your smugness didn't seem to want to dissapear.  _'Now I know why it was so fun to tease and flirt then run away.'_

"So (Y/n), how was everything. Before your life turned yanno, upside down." Scott asked, tilting his head like always.

"Not different. I mean it's was just like yours, I just had a lot less avengeing." You shrugged your shoulders. The kickback continued off goodly. After a while, Clint left to the kitchen and in three seconds he returned.

"We're out of my favourite beer."

"Just get another." Tony tried.

"Everything else tastes like shit." Clint argued like a child.

"C'mon, let's go buy some more." Sam walked out and Clint followed behind.

"That must mean you're all almost done with the rest." Vision pointed out.

"Mine." You ran out the room. You heard laughter behind you but you ignored it. As you looked around the huge fridge, Vision and Clint had been right. A single beer sat alone beside a container. As you shut the fridge, a face appeared in front of you nearly causing you to drop your drink.

"Shit. Tony, don't do stuff like that." You laughed and he smiled.

"Just came to see if the end was actual here." He joked. You lightly laughed until the awkwardness creeped on the both of you and you stood in front of each other in silence.

"Well, I guess we better go back." You nodded trying to escape.

"I guess we should." Tony put a stray hair of yours behind your ear. He stepped closer and his eyes stared at your lips; you began to feel nervous. You did the first thing that popped into your head. You opened the beer and chugged it down as he almost smashed your lips together. He looked defeated and a sigh left his lips.

"Good talk." You smirked at him while patting his back and walking out the kitchen.

Once Clint and Sam had returned, everyone began to be restless. One by one everyone went to bed. You, Pietro, Tony, and Steve sat watching late talk shows. The beer was finished and everyone but Pietro was too tired to eat. Your eyelids began to drop and you knew you had to get to bed soon.

"Thank you guys for everything today. I'm so happy I'm an Avenger now." You smiled while standing up.

"Thank your amazing gift. We'll really need you in the battlefield." Steve stood and hugged you. "Don't forget, you're training starts tomorrow."

"Don't worry Cap. Wouldn't want to miss my first day." You jokingly saluted.

You walked upstairs into one of the hallways and stopped when you realized you were lost.

"Why do I always end up here." You shook your head.

"End up where?"

Your hands balled up into fists on fire as you turned around to see yet-again Tony.

"Didn't we discuss not to sneak up? It'll get you killed soon enough."

"So that's how your power works? With fear?" He ignored your previous comment.

"No. Not exactly. It's just a reaction." You looked down at your hands at their normal state.

"Back to my first question now."

"When I was supposed to get a tour of the building I was doing something else..." You trailed off looking around the dim hallway.

"Do you and Maximoff have something?" Tony tried to make his face remain netural. He really needed to know. It was honestly eating him up inside.  _And he had no idea why._

_"Why? Would it make you jealous?"_

"Depends. Is that your intention?"

Nothing would ever give you the same shit eating grin. You kept your back towarpt him and continued to stare at a painting.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to find out." You turned your head in his direction and gave him a wink. He was about to step foward to you but a blue blur passed by him and taking you away.

 _**About time that I let you know** _  
_**My ride and I assume control** _  
_**You blew it baby years ago** _  
_**Can't get with me, now I'm grown**  _

You entered the training room at 6:30 am with Steve. The two of you went ran 7 miles starting at 5 am. You wanted to take a three year sleep, was to stay the least. But you really wanted to make a good impression on Steve even if you were already friends.

"I'm really surprised you kept up." Steve joked while passing you a water bottle. The two of you laughed aloud but secretly you were dying inside.

Slowly most of the Avengers who wanted to train showed up. For you it was a required until your first own solo mission.

Everything was running smoothly until Stark had shown up.  _'Little me would be so happy right now.'_ You rolled your eyes.

You continued to ignore him until he stepped up to you wearing padding everywhere.

"What are you doing?" You muffled a laugh.

"I want to see what you're made of." He  bumped his fists together.

You looked at him calmly before wrapping your leg around his knee and twisting around his body before he finally fell to the ground with you on top of him. He groaned in pain as you put your knee on his stomach with pressure.

"I've got my pride and self respect. I want nothing more and nothing less.  **But my fighting skills do not define my worth.** " You pulled your leg away and he grabbed your arm.

 _**Grown now, grown now** _  
_**Don't you know that I'm grown now, grown now** _  
_**Don't you know that I can hold my own, boy you missed the boat** _  
_**Can't get with me, now I'm grown** _  
  
_**Hey!**_

"Can I just say I agree with everything you said and you're really turning me on right now."

"You can. I just won't care. After you broke my heart and continued to bang hot cheerleaders, I had discovered something that was hidden under my nose all those years." You got off of him and a silver haired boy picked you up bridal style.

 _**You didn't want me it took too long** _  
_**You didn't want me and now I'm gone** _  
_**Oh what a shame baby now I'm grown**  _

"Thank you Tony. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found my amazing fiancè." You held out your ring finger to him and everyone in the room congratulated. You smiled up at Pietro and gave him a kiss.  _"Looks like I'm all grown now."_

 _ **Grown now, grown now** _  
_**Don't you know that I'm grown now, grown now** _  
_**Don't you know that I can hold my own, boy you missed the boat** _  
_**Can't get with me, now I'm grown** _

"Enough training for today. I want to spend time with my beautiful fiancè." Pietro twirled around making you giggle. He ran out the room with you in his arms and leaving everyone to continue with what they were doing. Tony continued to sulk on the floot about what had happened.  _You were right. Not only had he lost his number one fan but to Pietro._

 _**Grown now, grown now** _  
_**Don't you know that I'm grown now, grown now** _  
_**Don't you know that I can hold my own, boy you missed the boat** _  
_**Can't get with me, now I'm grown** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope no one at my school uses ao3 because like the dumb ass i am, i logged in twice on two different laptops to finish up drafts.


	20. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what to say. clearly my writing skills suck even more but im so tired of not posting on this story. i still have four more drafts but each one is not even close to being finished. forgive me im really trying here

_**"This** **is all your fault. I told you to say no!"**_ She stood and yelled at you. You started floating by her will and her hands clenched back and fourth.  ** _"Now you will pay!"_**

"Wanda, no!" Pietro stood in between the two of you causing his twin to drop you on your back. You groaned and sat up as Pietro helped you up. You looked at your teammate in bewilderment.

"Wanda...what are you talking about? What did you want me to decline?" You asked as the so-called witch stared at you angrily.

"Don't act dumb." She spat at you. Pietro stood torn between the two of you. _'How can she not see I'm telling the truth?'_

That caused Wanda's face to soften and she whispered to herself while staring down at her hands.

"You don't know...." She relaxed and sat down, hands in her face then looking up to laugh bitterly into the air. "How could you? It's his power."

"Wanda please; tell us you know!" You begged the other twin. Pietro looked at his sister and held her hand to encourage her to speak up about what was going on.

"I don't know how he got into the tower," She spoke gloomily after a while. "One moment, we were making plans for your birthday...then everyone is unconscious on the floor." Her accent thickened as she recalled what had happened.

A creak sounded behind the door and both you and Wanda used your powers to shove Pietro's heavy furniture in the way.

"Mind hurrying up Wanda?" Pietro pleaded. His sister nodded and looked at you in fear.

"When he introduced himself, I knew you've never met him; he said to call him Kilgrave. He can control you by just speaking to you. I don't know what he wants with you but he asked you a question and I don't know what it is. Now, we're stuck in this situation. If only you had listened when I demanded you ignore him."

"How come we can't remember this? Why only you?" You questioned in suspicion.

"I'm trained in sorcery techniques (Y/n)," She laughed bitterly, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't think that's all. I think there's something more to this." You accused and a sudden bang on the door made the whole room jump.

 _"You dare accuse me of such nonsense? We've been teammates for how long? **We've trusted each other for how long?** " _Wanda sneered.

"In a moment like this, how can I trust someone who can alter realities?" You stepped up to her and she looked frightened for a second. A smirk smacked her lips as her eyes glowed red.

**_"Te mors expectet pro vobis."_**

Your instincts possessed you and you flung Wanda towards a wall behind her. Your force knocked her out in a snap. _'When will this nightmare end?!'_ Pietro stayed confused as ever when you opened the window and put a leg out ready to jump.

"(Y/n)! What are you doing?! Are you mad?!" Pietro tried to yank you inside but you pushed him off.

"Pietro I can't stay here any longer! This is a unreal! I need to find out what happened but I can't if I'm trapped up here while something is trying to kill us!" You began to levitate yourself to show you knew what you were doing.

"But what about us?" He pointed at his unconscious, look alike twin.

"You're coming with me but that's not Wanda we know. She's either evil or a twisted version!" You picked him up and flew out the window. Not even five feet away from Avengers Tower, and suddenly you bumped into an invisible wall.

"What is this?" Pietro reached his hand out to the transparent dome that protected you from leaving. A sound of cackling thunder rumbled behind you two. A tall figure flew high above, yielding a war hammer.

"Thor!" Pietro yelled as the rain washed you both from head to toe. Lightning flashed behind him and suddenly miljoner was rushing towards you. Your instincts kicked in and you flew the both away from him but that didn't stop the hammer or the big immortal god from tailing behind. Since you were all closed in you circled around the tower before landing on the roof. Thor followed and landed ten feet in front of you two. The rain continued to our harder and harder.

"Pietro...what do we do?" You looked to the Eastern European.

"Fight?" He threw his hands in the air, tired of the randomness appearing out of the blue.

Thor gave out a loud laugh and smiled, "I accept your challenge!  _ **Death awaits for you.**_ " He swung Miljoner high above his head, building up momentum.

"Goodbye, cruel world." You sighed knowing fighting the mighty Thor was indeed death. Your hands turned glimmered and Pietro got ready to run behind and distract him but your felt powerless when someone called your name behind you.

"(Y/n)!" An English male voice rang from behind and suddenly your body turned around on its own.

"(Y/n)?" Pietro asked, confused as ever because there was no one behind you.

The voice kept repeating your name, " _(Y/n), (Y/n), **(Y/n)!**_ ".

"Stop it!" You dropped to your knees and covered your ears, "what do you want?!"

Pietro was about to reach his hand out to you but Miljoner had punched his gut and flew him away off the building. Heavy footsteps got louder and louder towards you; but you couldn't hear it. It came as a shock when a huge hand picked you up by your throat. Thor's lips tugged into a smirk and he held you high above him. You began to feel bruises wrap around your neck. You whimpered our Thor's name for mercy when suddenly a bright light flashed. The both of you looked to the source but you felt a ton of bricks hit you and you were knocked out.


	24. F E E L I N G S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short drabble with an awkward ending I apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pray they bring back pietro in civil war because im so bored of him thats why i dont post any chapters

You smiled to the starry sky as you recollected all the memories you did today. You had been on a date with your close friend named Pietro Maximoff. When you met, you knew it was risky dating your co-worker, let alone a close friend for a long time. But things like feelings just happened naturally that you couldn't control. You still couldn't believe you went out for a day at an aquarium and ended the night with dinner at a fancy restaurant. All of your friends were convinced he was really into you considering he had always been flirting with you. Now they were all placing bets on when he was going to properly ask you to be his girlfriend.  With all the courage you could muster up, you decided it was finally time to confess your feelings to push him to ask.

"Pietro?" You called over to the body laying beside you. He looked away from the stars for a moment to smile and nodded at you, as consent to speak."Pietro I know this is the first time we've done something like this, and maybe this a little too early but I know I say this with my whole heart that...I love you,"you smiled with love and adrenaline filling your veins. The boy in front of me froze in fear causing me to immediately regret the words that came out of my mouth as soon as they escaped. Judging by how his smile faltered, he too regretted hearing me say that. You figured it would be the perfect moment considering you were sat on the roof of his car after a romantic day.  _Clearly, you were wrong._

"Uh that's great (Y/n). I mean, that's cool," he stumbled over his words, not taking a second to really think of what he was saying.

"Cool?" You asked yourself.  _He thought it was cool that you loved him?_

"Look, (Y/n), I," he sighed and rubbed his face while sitting up a little, "I didn't mean to make you think I had, yanno,  _feelings_ for you. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life when we first met."

_"We met two months ago."_

"True, but we were pretty busy two months ago." He tried to justify himself.

"So for two months you flirted with me and asked me to go on a date that isn't a date, only to tell me you don't actually have feelings for me? You just wanted to thank me for saving our life two months ago? Did you also have a girlfriend in the meantime?" You scoffed at him. Your eyes bulged out of your head when he stayed quiet.

"Like I said, I didn't intend for you to think I liked you romantically. Or that this was a date. I 'flirted' with you because that's how I joke around! Everybody knows that!" You felt sick to your stomach as you realized what he was saying was all true.

"Do I know who she is?"

"No. She's from another world."

"How did you meet?" You tried to stop the word-vomit that flowed out of your mouth but to no avail.

"She saved my life."  _So did I,_ you thought.

"Do... you love her?"

"(Y/n)-"

"Do you?" You felt a lump in your throat, dreading to hear his answer.

"I do."

You nodded your head silently taking in the venom from his words, "did you take her out a month later too?" You gave a weak laugh. He gave one back but the awkwardness suppressed it. You saw his mouth open again to apologize once more but you already felt stupid as it was. "Look Pie, no worries. Mistakes happen, and I know you were just being the gentleman that you are. _Plus, it's not like I was in love with you_. I was just trying to tease you."

With his hand wrapped around your hand, practically cradling it, he gave you a squeeze and a light chuckle,"that's great because that would've been awkward."

Sliding off the roof of his car you took a sharp inhale. _Who would have known how bittersweet love would taste?_


End file.
